


And then you changed

by purplefuzzysocks001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-War, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefuzzysocks001/pseuds/purplefuzzysocks001
Summary: After eighth year at Hogwarts, Harry finds himself much closer to Draco Malfoy than he expected to be. But, he's not leaving Hogwarts for long, and neither is Draco. Harry isn't sure what this year has in store for them, but sharing a bathroom with Malfoy can't possibly be too bad...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing around my head for a long time, and I am finally getting an actual plot written down...crazy right? Anyways, hope you enjoy this story :)

Ron stared at Harry and Hermione in a slight sense of shock, but more than anything, he could feel his temper rising. Getting upset was nothing to do in such a crowded place, with shoppers and waiters bustling around. 

“What happened to you two during eighth year?” Hermione and Harry shared an amused glance, which Ron chose to ignore. He sipped the almost empty Butterbeer in front of him and set it down on the table more forcefully than necessary. 

“The eighth years that went back are very close now, Ron,” Hermione said gently, grabbing one of his hands to relax him. “There weren’t very many of us, and we all agreed that the past is past and there’s nothing we could do except apologize and move on,” Harry nodded his agreement and Ron sighed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

“I accepted a teaching position for DADA, that’s why we wanted to meet you, so I could tell you in person,” Harry said quickly before more on the subject could be said. Ron’s jaw dropped comically, and he clapped him on the shoulder. 

“That’s awesome, mate!” Ron nearly shouted while Hermione smiled warmly at the two friends sitting across from her.   
A speckled black and brown owl flew up to Harry, landing on his shoulder with a soft hoot. Harry smiled fondly and broke his fry in half to feed it to the bird. While the owl ate, Harry untied the letter and opened it. 

“Who’s owl is that?” Ron asked as soon as it had flown off. Harry, still immersed in the letter, only replied with an offhand “Narcissa’s.” As soon as he realized what he said, he slapped his hand over his mouth and looked up to see Hermione and Ron staring at him. 

“Narcissa… Malfoy?” Ron asked carefully. Hermione cringed at how quiet Ron’s voice had gotten. Harry swallowed, half expecting Ron to blow up at him. 

“Yeah, I’ve exchanged a lot of letters with her over the course of the year,” 

“It’s not like Draco knows Harry talks to his mum that much,” Ron’s face flushed at the fact that Hermione had used the ferret’s first name. 

“Let’s not make this a big deal,” Harry said, folding the letter and tucking it into his coat pocket. Ron sighed again, and Hermione seemed relieved that Ron stayed quiet on the matter. 

“So, how’s Auror work going for you, Ron?” Hermione asked after a silent moment passed over the table. For the first time, Ron’s flushed face disappeared completely and he dove into a tale about how they had finally rounded up the last of a particularly tough group of rogue Death Eaters. 

While Ron talked, Harry’s mind drifted to the contents of the letter he had received from Narcissa. She had invited him over for tea, which was not uncommon. However, she said she had a gift for Harry, and Harry’s curiosity was piqued. He could bring her favorite type of biscuit in return for whatever she had for him. 

Harry’s attention was snapped back to reality by Ron and Hermione standing and appearing as if they were getting ready to leave. “I know you mentioned you had some errands to run, so we’ll leave you be,” Hermione said, grasping Ron’s hand as Harry nodded silently and they walked out the door together. Harry unfolded the letter and reread the contents. She has yet to mention Draco, and Harry was curious if they were on good terms after the war. Harry had never seen Draco on the occasions he’d been to the manor. 

Harry got up, leaving a few galleons on the table alongside the small pile left by Hermione and Ron, and headed off into the crowd. Several people turned as he passed, but he only flashed a small smile and continued on his way to the entrance to muggle London, which he found was much quieter and much less confining. 

Harry entered a sweets shop on the corner closest to an apparation point and headed straight for the large selection of biscuits on display. He picked up a few packages of Narcissa’s favorite type, florentine. The girl at the checkout seemed to take much longer than she needed to and was, in Harry’s opinion, way too excited to give him back his change. 

When Harry apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor, he could feel in his gut that something was different this time. Not necessarily bad, but something seemed just out of place. He knocked three times and stepped back when a house-elf swung open the door for him. He followed the house-elf into the personal dining room, where Narcissa stood with a pleasant smile on her face. 

“Harry, dear, it’s so good to see you,” she hugged him tightly, the smell of vanilla lingering even after she let him go. Harry always thought she was an exceptional hugger. 

“I’m glad to see you-” Harry saw her notice the bag in his hand. “Oh, I brought biscuits,” He couldn’t help but chuckle when her face lit up, even though she tried to conceal it. 

“You shouldn’t have,” Narcissa said, but she opened a package that Harry handed her and bit into one delicately. They fell into an easy conversation after that, both relaxed and laughing constantly. Neither of them noticed footsteps until there was a soft knock on the doorframe. Narcissa glanced over the top of Harry’s head and stood to welcome the visitor. Harry finally turned, eyes resting on Draco’s pale face. 

“I was wondering if you were still going to that dinner tonight,” Draco said, confusion evident on why Harry was sitting having tea with his mother. “The one that the Parkinson’s are hosting,” Narcissa considered for a moment. 

“I suppose that starts rather soon doesn’t it?” Draco nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from Harry’s.

“Two hours,” Draco said. Narcissa’s brow furrowed, then she shrugged, which surprised Harry because it was such a casual movement. 

“I’ll get out of your way,” Harry stood, feeling slightly awkward. Draco watched impassively, but Narcissa made a noise of protest, earning both of the boys’ attention back to her. 

“I haven’t given you your gift,” Harry saw Draco glance between the two of them quizzically. Narcissa grabbed a book that Harry had failed to notice from the bookshelf and presented it to him.   
It was a simple black book with gold lettering reading ‘The Dark Arts & Their Effects: Teacher’s Edition’. Harry grinned at a beaming Narcissa and accepted her hug. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly and Narcissa stepped back slightly, keeping her hands on Harry’s shoulders. He flushed as she studied him with a faint smile on her face. 

“I’ll see you again soon. Draco, would you please show him out so I can get ready for the dinner?” Draco nodded, walking out of the room and Harry followed. Neither of them spoke until they got to the ornate front door. 

“Back off my mother, Potter. She’s married,” Harry choked, much to Draco’s amusement. 

“She’s the one who reached out to me,” Harry said in defense, though it was half-hearted. Draco chuckled and opened the door for Harry, who found himself strangely satisfied with how the time at the manor had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry apparated to Hogsmeade, the sunrise behind him putting him in an even better mood than he had been. School started in just over a week and the Professors were having their first official meeting today, though McGonagall had informed him beforehand that it was mainly formalities and introductions. 

Harry walked into the Great Hall and the small crowd of Professors turned to him, most of them smiling broadly at his entrance. 

“Harry,” McGonagall stood and strode toward him, gripping him in a hug as soon as she reached him. “I’m very pleased to inform you all that Mr. Potter has agreed to teach defense against the dark arts,” The other teachers applauded enthusiastically, and McGonagall sent him a proud glance. 

“It’s good to see you, Professor,” Harry said, the hum of general conversation returning. 

“Oh please, call me Minerva,” Harry laughed and nodded, but he didn’t see himself breaking a habit of seven years any time soon. “Once Mr. Malfoy arrives, we can begin the formalities part of the meeting,” she had a twinkle in her eye as she spoke. 

“Is he teaching Potions?” Harry blurted, surprised. Draco hadn’t mentioned teaching at Hogwarts to Harry. McGonagall nodded. 

“Is it safe to assume you two can work professionally without getting into childish debates?” Something told Harry the only acceptable answer was ‘yes’. 

“We are on good terms now,” Harry said, and McGonagall smiled. “He’s not half as bad now,” Harry joked, and neither of them could hold back a small chuckle.

“Such a high compliment from you,” came a drawling voice behind the two, and they both whipped around to see Malfoy trying but failing to hide a grin. Harry flushed brilliantly, even as McGonagall introduced Draco to the rest of the staff. She started making her way to the podium, and Harry and Draco took that as a sign to take a seat. The Great Hall fell silent and she cleared her throat. 

“Well, I’m going to start by saying that no matter how prideful we are in our own houses, we must be the unfaltering example of inter-house unity…” Harry had already lost interest, he knew lectures like this one tended to be very long and repetitive. After a few moments, a small piece of folded parchment flitted in front of him and landed next to his hand. He opened it and read the contents. 

‘Still trying to court my mum? She misses you quite terribly’. When Harry glanced at Draco, he appeared to be paying perfect attention to the lecture. Harry tapped his wand to the parchment, letting his own reply show. 

‘I am very pleased to say that she indeed does miss me, she invited me for tea the weekend before classes start. Will you be there too?’ Harry refolded the paper and flicked it at Draco, who caught it in one hand, meeting Harry’s eyes briefly before opening it. Harry’s attention was snapped back to the lecture when he heard McGonagall mention ‘defense against the dark arts’. 

“Now, since the defense classroom is the only one undergoing such extensive repairs, I have linked the defense classroom with the potions one,” Harry felt Draco stiffen next to him. “They will both be relocated near the transfiguration room,” Harry considered for a moment, then decided he agreed mostly with her decision, except for linking potions and defense classrooms. 

“That’s bull,” Harry jumped when Draco whispered in his ear. “The defense classroom is easily repairable, and so is the potions,” 

“Maybe she just wanted us all grouped closer together?” Harry suggested even though he knew that wasn’t very probable. He was just trying to get through the conversation without stuttering at feeling Draco’s breath on the back of his neck. 

McGonagall seemed to have ended her speech, as the staff members all broke out in conversation, and some headed in the direction of their classrooms. She made eye contact with Harry, then beckoned him forward near where she was now sitting. 

“Yes?” Draco walked up next to Harry a second later, and Harry felt himself stiffen this time. 

“I didn’t mention this to the other staff members, but since we had to move your two classrooms, we don’t have enough staff dormitory bathrooms. You two will have separate sleeping quarters but will have to share a bathroom,” In Harry’s opinion, she appeared to be half remorseful, half mischievous. He glanced at Draco, who had an ‘I told you so’ expression on his face. 

“Alright, Profe- Minerva,” Harry tried to be agreeable, despite knowing that he and Draco were the center of one of her notorious schemes. She smiled warmly. 

“The entrance to your dorm is the painting of a field of crups,” She turned to Draco, “And the entrance to yours is the painting of three lads sharing a butterbeer. They are located in the hall next to the one that leads to Gryffindor tower,” Harry nodded while Draco grumbled something that sounded mysteriously like ‘bloody Gryffindor common room’. 

“Harry can show you where it is,” McGonagall said, and Harry took it as a dismissal. 

“Follow me,” Harry said, turning on his heel towards the Gryffindor tower. He heard Draco’s light footsteps behind him eventually catch up to him. 

“She's definitely up to something,” Draco said, just before they reached Draco’s portrait. The three lads in the picture all waved at the two, and the door swung open. Harry only hummed in reply

“See ya around, Draco,” Harry said just before the door swung closed. He barely caught a flash of a smile.   
Harry reached his own dorm and set himself to unpacking. He didn’t have much to unpack anyway, and he wanted to get that done before he started worrying about his classroom. His clothes flew themselves to the closet, finding hangers for themselves and fighting for the best spot. 

His personal bag had only a few books, pictures, and letters he had saved. His favorite picture of his parents soon found its place on his desk, soon accompanied by pictures of him with Ron and Hermione. He watched the pictured for several minutes, fondly remembering the times when they had been taken. He knew he would miss them terribly this year, this being his first time without either of them with him. Harry sighed and set the books down on the desk, then set off to see how his classroom looked.


	3. Chapter 3

After several hours, Harry collapsed in his chair tiredly. He had set up enough desks to fit his largest class, and after messing around with a spell, they could be moved to the closest wall with just a wave of his hand. He also elected to ignore the fact that he had his classroom set up very similar to the way McGonagall’s was. Harry’s stomach growled loudly, and he sighed and stood in search of a snack. He walked into the kitchen and was instantly greeted by a house-elf. 

“How can Miss Stormi help Mister Harry Potter?” the house-elf asked in a squeaky voice, her hands clasped behind her back. 

“Oh, I can grab something myself, you don’t have to worry about helping me,” Harry replied.

“But I would like to,” Stormi insisted, grabbing a plate down from a shelf. “If you don’t tell me what you’d like to eat, I will have to make you a plate based on general favorites,” Harry didn’t reply for a moment, surprised at how educated she sounded compared to the other house-elves he’d had conversations with. She took his silence as permission and started filling the plate with pastries, biscuits and a variety of fruits. She handed the plate to him and he accepted it gratefully. 

“What’s it like down here?” Harry asked. Stormi looked at him curiously. 

“It’s very busy, even more so when big feasts are coming up,” She answered, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him. “When it is empty in the school, we all love talking to visitors to the kitchen. We get bored sometimes but nobody likes to leave,” Harry nibbled a strawberry as he mulled that over. He followed suit, sitting on the floor next to her.

“Why wouldn’t you like to leave?” Stormi’s big eyes darkened. 

“There are many bad people out there, Mister Harry. House-elves are kidnapped all the time and made to work in conditions much worse than this one,” The kitchen door swung open and another elf walked in, ears twitching. Draco walked in behind the elf, and several other elves swarmed around his feet, chattering excitedly. He greeted them all by name, faltering only when he saw Harry there too. 

“You’re just everywhere, aren’t you?” Draco asked, glancing away when one of the elves nudged him with a full plate. He accepted it with a quiet “Thank you.” Harry only shrugged innocently and ate another strawberry. 

“Two visitors!” Stormi exclaimed happily, indicating Draco to sit on the floor next to her and Harry. Draco obliged, and the small crowd of elves followed him and sat down too. 

“Can you tell us the story about the green dragon?” A timid voice in the back of the house-elf crowd asked. Draco looked for the source, trying to hide a blush. 

“Is that Nincy?” A small giggle followed his question and an elf that was smaller than the rest stepped forward and sat nearest to Draco’s foot. Draco took a dramatically deep breath, glancing at Nincy out of the corner of his eye. 

“Once upon a time, there was a green dragon named Chubs. Chubs was bullied in dragon school because he was green and because he was smaller than the rest of the dragons in dragon school.” Theatrical gasps went up through the crowd of elves. “One day, Chubs was at home cooking for his mum when a big, scary red dragon burst into his house and kidnapped his mum!” Nincy curled up on Draco’s foot, head resting on his shoe, and he smiled fondly at her. Harry watched in fascination. “Chubs decided to go after the big red dragon, but no one else in dragon school wanted to go help him save his mum. So, Chubs had to go to the big mountain where the red dragon lived in order to save his mum alone. Once Chubs got there, he realized that they had his mum hidden in a heavily guarded forest and he would never be able to fight all the guards. So, once it got dark, Chubs snuck into the forest, but one of the guards saw him!”

“Oh no!” Cried Nincy dramatically. 

“Oh no is right! Chubs had to fly as fast as he could in order to stay ahead of the guards. Since they were so big they were very slow and Chubs found his mum and freed her before they could catch up to him. Once he freed his mum, she breathed her fire breath on the forest and all the big, mean, red dragons died. The End.” The house-elves applauded loudly, and Draco chuckled. Before Harry could make a sarcastic comment, a loud bell chimed in the kitchen, and all the house-elves scattered to make themselves busy. Draco faced Harry, popping a biscuit in his mouth. 

“Like my story, Potter?” Draco propped his feet on Harry’s lap, and Harry just rolled his eyes. 

“Had to make green the good guys huh?” 

“Oh, couldn’t resist it,” Draco nibbled on another biscuit and the two fell into silence. Harry itched to have a conversation with him. 

“Have you started setting up your classroom?” Harry asked, using the opportunity to watch Draco’s face without being seen as weird. 

“Meh. Just blackboards and stuff,” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Hey, perfection takes time,” Draco said, shifting his weight. 

“Whatever you say,” Harry muttered, letting the silence between them remain this time. Harry finished his plate and levitated it to the closest countertop, leaning back on his elbows. 

“Did you do that wandlessly and silently?” Harry looked at Draco in confusion, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Uh, well, I can do simple spells like that-” He didn’t finish the sentence, face burning. Draco was still staring at him with that incredulous expression on his face. “What?” Harry snapped. 

“Not even Dumbledore could do both at the same time. Your magic has got to be way stronger than you realize if you can do wandless and silent without a second thought,” Harry fidgeted. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Harry said finally. 

“What? Of course, it’s that big of a deal, Potter!” Draco sat up fully, taking his feet off of Harry’s lap. He instantly missed the contact. “For all anyone knows, you could be as powerful as Merlin himself,”

“I doubt that,” Harry said, a bit colder than he needed to. “And if I am, so what? Let Merlin have his place in history. I’ve already got mine,” Draco was silent for several moments. 

“I thought Gryffindors wanted everything they could get their hands on,” 

“How unfortunate that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, then,” Harry snapped, realizing what he said after he had said it. “I-”

“You were almost a Slytherin?” Harry was expecting something different from the awe in Draco’s voice. “Why didn’t you get sorted in?”

“I didn’t have a great first impression?” Draco only raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t like you,” Harry said, laughing. Draco chewed his lip, appearing to be in deep thought. 

“You would have died within your first week,” Draco decided. “From the absence of light. Is that a thing?”

“Hermione probably knows,” They said in unison. They met eyes, both grinning. The kitchen door swung open, and McGonagall walked in, a floating feather in front of her. She raised an eyebrow after seeing them sitting on the floor. 

“I need to borrow Mister Malfoy,” She said, and Draco got up gracefully and followed her out of the kitchen, leaving Harry alone. He sighed and stood, dusting off his pants and shirt. 

Bored, Harry found himself back in his classroom behind his desk. He scanned over the bookshelf in his classroom until he saw the black and gold book Narcissa had given him. He hadn’t even opened it yet, being too busy with packing. 

The book flew and landed on his desk in front of him, opened to the inside of the front cover. There was a handwritten note, but it wasn’t in handwriting he recognized.  
‘To whoever may own this book after me- Something about this book is magical. I don’t mean the contents. When I first got it, my powers were enhancing so subtly I didn’t even realize it at the time. But as time passed, I started getting seizures called Magica Captionems. They increased my power tenfold, but I lost my sanity and many other things I cannot bear to name. I pray this book doesn’t fall into the wrong hands. You’ve been warned -Merlin’

Harry closed the book harshly, hands trembling slightly. Maybe that’s why Draco had been so surprised about the plate levitating. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down and reopened the book. The logical side of him was telling him to find a way to destroy the book before something bad happened to him. But the other side of him wanted to know just how powerful this book could make him, plus it could have useful information inside. Besides, it’s rude to throw away a gift. Harry opened the book to the first page and began reading.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry finally looked up from the book hours later, shadows had shifted across the room and his eyes burned horribly. He dog-eared the page and tossed the book on the corner of the desk, then ran his fingers through his hair. 

He had read through the least known magical creatures and how to defend against them. The list hadn’t been long, but Harry felt like his brain had turned to mush just after trying to memorize the spells. 

“Tempus,” Harry muttered, and small golden numbers briefly flashed 1:28 before they disappeared in a soft shimmer. He hadn’t been reading nearly as long as he thought he’d been. His hands were shaking. Why were his hands shaking? Maybe he needed to eat something. Harry stood slowly, head pounding. Some treacle tarts sounded really good right now, and maybe he could see…. What was her name again? Rain?

“No that’s not right,” Harry mumbled to himself. He swore softly when he bumped into a desk as her name popped into his head. “Stormi,” Harry’s footsteps echoed down the hall, but he found himself in the kitchen quickly. Stormi appeared again, teeming with joy as she brought him a plate piled high with treacle tarts. 

She stayed and chatted with him for a while, and Harry was feeling much better when he left. His hands weren’t shaking anymore and he could think clearly. His mind wandered since it had nothing better to do. He wondered what McGonagall had wanted with Draco. 

Harry found himself at Hogsmeade, heading to the three broomsticks. As soon as a waiter saw him, he grinned at Harry and started making a fresh batch of butterbeer. A few minutes of peaceful silence passed, and the waiter brought Harry a butterbeer, which Harry accepted with a nod. The waiter slid in the seat across from Harry, which took him by surprise. 

“Mind if I chat for a while? I’ve been bored all day,” Harry glanced around the restaurant, which was more empty than Harry initially realized. 

“Be my guest,” Harry replied. 

“So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?” Harry shrugged. He definitely wasn’t staring at the gorgeous face in front of him. His eyes were strikingly blue. 

“I just finished setting up my classroom and I started wandering around aimlessly,” He wasn’t really lying, but the waiter got a spark in his eyes. 

“Will you be around here a lot?” Harry sipped his butterbeer before answering. 

“S’pose. Dunno how my schedule’s gonna look and all that,”

“Tell you what,” The wither grabbed a napkin and transfigured another napkin into a pencil and began writing furiously. “I get off at seven. I’ll hang around for a bit after and if you wanna come to grab a real drink with me, you know where to find me,” He pushed the napkin toward Harry, which had the name Jason scrawled across the top, and a muggle phone number under that. 

“Er.. alright,” Harry said. He could feel his ears burning. Jason laughed, then threw Harry a wink while he got up and waited on another table nearby. As soon as he was gone, Harry picked up the napkin again and studied it. Jason definitely wasn’t a bad looking guy, and he had been nice enough to Harry. He cast another tempus charm, which revealed it to be 2:13. Harry sighed, and finished his butterbeer. He left a bigger tip than he usually did. 

Harry apparated to Diagon Alley in search of the clothing store he frequented when he needed new clothes. It was a mix of informal and semiformal, and for the first time, Harry walked to the semiformal section. 

He picked out some black jeans, remembering advice Hermione and Ginny had told him ages ago. ‘You can never go wrong with black pants unless you’re wearing a black shirt. And even then, it’s hard to mess up.’ Not knowing where to go from there, Harry headed over to the t-shirts and picked out a deep green one, ignoring the irony. He grabbed a black denim jacket he had seen in the window and took his stuff to the counter. The cashier gave him a knowing look but didn’t say anything about it. 

Harry stepped outside, smiling when the sun hit his skin. It was perfect weather outside, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to go back to the castle just yet. Instead, he apparated to a muggle park near the entrance of King’s Cross and sat on a bench. It was a relief to sit in plain sight without anyone recognizing him. Until he heard the click of a camera. Harry’s attention snapped to a bush nearby, scanning it accusingly. It looked like there was a disillusionment charm in place. Harry scowled, whispering the countercharm, and revealed Rita Skeeter standing a few feet away from him. 

“It appears I’ve been spotted,” She said in a false tone of regret. 

“Were you following me?” Harry snapped, glaring at her. She hummed innocently. 

“I just happened to see you walking into a clothing store, and then I just so happened to find myself desiring to spend time in a muggle park. How coincidental!”

“Sod off, Skeeter,” Harry growled, apparating away, not even caring if muggles saw him. He landed on the edge of the Hogwarts property line and marched into the castle. He flopped on his bed, not caring that his glasses were pressing into his nose and he couldn’t really breathe. 

“Dramatic, are we?” Harry raised his middle finger to the general direction of the bathroom and heard a laugh in reply. 

“I was being followed by Rita Skeeter,” He grumbled into the blanket. Footsteps approached the bed and it sank down a beat later. 

“I thought Granger had her?”

“You knew about that?” Harry’s head shot up.

“Yeah? It was notorious,” Draco said. “Honestly, I’m surprised she didn’t get caught,” Harry rolled over onto his back. 

“But we all thought you were the one that was telling her a bunch of stories about me,” Harry said. Draco scoffed. 

“I did,” Harry rolled his eyes. “But, in my defense, I was like fourteen and-” Draco stopped his sentence abruptly and Harry glanced at him curiously. 

“And what?”

“Nothing,” Draco’s knee had begun bouncing and he wouldn’t look at Harry. Harry turned slightly so his head was resting on Draco’s leg. Draco finally looked at Harry, eyebrows drawn together in bewilderment. 

“If you say so,” Harry replied, closing his eyes. “What time is it?” 

“2:54. You got a date or something?” Harry cracked one eye open to watch Draco. 

“Maybe,” Harry said innocently, closing his eye again. He heard Draco snort a laugh, and they remained in silence for a while before Harry fell asleep on Draco’s leg.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke to soft rustling near his head. The sun was streaming through the window, and Harry jolted up, casting a tempus charm. Harry and Draco both swore at the same time, Draco looking at Harry, and Harry looking at the golden numbers floating in front of him. He summoned his shopping bag with the clothes in it and threw them on, not caring if Draco watched. 

“No kisses on the first date, Potter,” Draco said with a smirk, walking towards his own room. Harry scowled at his back but didn’t reply. He jogged to the bathroom to check his hair even though he knew it was not going to be tamed. He ran his hands through it a couple of times, then headed towards Hogsmeade. 

Harry arrived, and Jason was sitting at the table Harry had occupied earlier. The rest of the restaurant was empty and appeared to have been cleaned. Chairs were stacked on top of tables. 

“Thought you weren’t going to show,” Jason said, smiling as he stood to greet him. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I fell asleep,” he admitted, much to Jason’s amusement. 

“I know this bar in muggle London, is that something you’d care for?” Jason asked. “They can get you wasted fast,”

“Sure. Haven’t had muggle alcohol in years though,” Jason smiled and extended his hand. Harry took it and they apparated to a dark alley. A small stream of light glowed across Jason’s eyes, and it was very difficult for Harry to bring his gaze away from them. As the pair walked, music poured out from a bar, and Harry could feel his stomach knotting with anticipation. 

“After you,” Harry said, pulling open the door before Jason could reach it. The environment in the bar was something Harry was not used to, but it was better than a stiff, formal restaurant. Jason grabbed a seat, and Harry sat across from him. Two bottles of beer immediately found themselves on the table. 

“Tell me about you, Harry,” Jason prompted. Harry didn’t ask how he knew his name. Instead, he only shrugged. 

“Well, I’m sure you know a lot about my story and all that,” He chuckled ruefully. 

“Everyone knows that,” Jason said. “But what about the personal you that nobody knows?” Harry took a large swig of beer. 

“Er, well,” Harry drummed his fingers on the table. A loud crash to his right drew their attention to two men getting close to a full-on fistfight. Workers and other members of the bar had crowded around, trying to record them or break them apart. Jason looked at Harry, seeming a bit uncomfortable at the ruckus.

“Let’s head to my place. I’ve got a few bottles over there and there won’t be any drunken bar fights,” Harry quickly agreed, followed Jason out the door and to the cool, empty streets of London. Stars and lights alike twinkled overhead, and Harry felt at peace. 

They walked, finally able to have a casual conversation about how each of them had a wizard family member who was ecstatic about muggle inventions. Jason lead Harry to an apartment in a quiet section of town. 

As soon as he had stepped through the door, Jason cast a quick spell to declutter, even though there wasn’t much in the way. Harry perched on the arm of the couch, watching Jason shrug off his jacket and drape it over a chair. He then grabbed two beer bottles out of the fridge and used magic to pop the caps off. 

“Thanks,” Harry said as Jason sat next to him on the actual couch cushion. They finished the beers, popping open several more as hours passed and Harry was surprised at how easy conversation was flowing. He had had more drinks than he cared to admit, and so had Jason. Harry realized he had moved onto the couch and was sitting next to Jason’s other side. Before Harry could put two and two together, Jason shifted ever so slightly to face Harry. Harry could smell the beer on his breath. 

“You’re getting drunk, we should-” Harry was cut off by Jason harshly crashing their lips together. Harry froze for a second, shocked. He grabbed Jason’s shoulders and pushed him back, sending him tumbling off the couch. Harry stood quickly, stepping over Jason’s form on the floor. He swore when Jason grabbed his leg and yanked it, dragging Harry onto the floor too. 

“Jason, what the bloody hell?” Harry snapped, trying to wrestle away to reach for his wand. Jason’s reply wasn’t completely decipherable, the only words Harry could properly understand were ‘fuck’ and ‘pretty little sub’ and those words sent chills right to Harry’s bones. 

Jason latched his mouth on Harry’s collarbone and began sucking and biting at the skin there as if his life depended on it. Harry screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus on summoning his wand, praying to whatever higher powers that it would work. Ice cold hands worked under Harry’s shirt and he nearly cried from happiness when he felt the cool wood of his wand rest in his palm. 

“Stupefy,” Harry whispered, and Jason collapsed on top of Harry in a heap. Harry rolled Jason off of him, looking at the unconscious face in disgust. Without another thought, he apparated to the edge of Hogwarts. 

As soon as Harry got to his dorm, he shrugged off his jacket and headed to the bathroom to run water on his face. 

“How’d your date go, Potter?” Draco asked from the other side. Harry didn’t answer, instead, turning off the sink and burying his face in a towel. “Your arm is bleeding. Are you okay?” Draco stepped into the bathroom and gently pulled the towel away from Harry’s face. 

“Guy got drunk and tried to do some stuff,” Harry said stiffly, letting Draco take the towel from his hands and use it to wipe at his arm. 

“But you got out okay?” Draco asked again as Harry put his glasses back on. Harry nodded. 

“I’m fine, just shaken up,” Draco glanced at Harry’s neck and raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed. “He did that while I was trying to summon my wand,” Draco blinked but didn’t say anything else on the matter until he was satisfied with his cleaning job of Harry’s arm. 

“Are you going to file a report?” Harry shook his head silently. “Okay, but if this guy ever tried to lay a finger on you again, I’ll hex his balls off,”

“Okay, Hermione,” Harry retorted, and Draco laughed indignantly. 

“Shut up,” Draco said between laughs. “Pomfrey could probably heal your neck in a heartbeat,” he said, turning serious again. Harry glanced at it in the mirror and saw a red and purple spot forming at the base of his neck. 

“She has better things to worry about,” Harry said. Draco only rolled his eyes. 

“It’s late, Potter, and you’ve had a long day. I’ll let you get to bed,” 

“Goodnight, Draco”

“Night, Potter,”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke to sunlight streaming through his curtains and painting his room in a peaceful brightness. He got dressed and curled up in his chair, watching the pictures on his desk move. Birds sang a cheerful song outside, and Harry cracked his window open to hear it better. Despite his date last night, Harry felt content. 

Harry heard Draco moving about in his room, even though both of their connecting doors were closed. He was tempted to go over there to talk to him, but he was rather comfortable in his chair. Besides, Draco wandered over here all the time, he’ll do it again eventually. As predicted, Draco wandered in minutes later with two steaming mugs of tea. 

“It’s awfully boring by myself over there,” He said as a greeting, handing Harry one of the mugs. 

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” Harry replied, laughing at Draco’s dramatically affronted expression. 

“Your neck looks awful,” Harry gingerly touched the area, halfway expecting it to hurt. 

“It’ll go away soon enough,” 

“That doesn’t make it any less appealing to look at. Especially since you didn’t want it,” Harry sipped his tea. 

“I’ll get Pomfrey to look at it after I have breakfast, okay Princess?” Draco’s face instantly turned red. 

“You’re insufferable,”

“How unfortunate,” 

“Almost as unfortunate as this decorating scheme,”

“Sod off, Malfoy,” Draco laughed easily, something Harry had only seen in the Great Hall when Draco was with Pansy or Blaise. Pride swelled in Harry’s chest at the accomplishment. 

Draco started to say something, but it was cut off by white-hot pain searing through his head. Not even Voldemort made his scar hurt this bad. He was vaguely aware of his magic flaring off of him in waves before his vision turned black.  
\---

Harry was getting tired of waking up in the hospital wing rather than his own bed. It took an immense amount of energy for Harry to grab his glasses from the table and put them on. For some reason, Hermione’s head was next to his knee, and she was fast asleep. Ron was sitting in the chair next to her, arms crossed over his chest and snoring lightly. Harry watched them for a moment before slowly crawling out from under the bedsheets. The room spun around him but he continued to stand until his head cleared. A set of loud footsteps approaching caused Harry to freeze until the curtain around his bed was pulled back to reveal Draco. 

“Have you seen your face?” Draco blurted, staring. 

“What? No, I’ve been awake for thirty seconds,”

“Might wanna check that out,” Harry gave him an odd look but walked to the cramped bathroom anyways. Harry swore when he saw the reason for Draco’s odd behavior. 

His scar no longer looked like a drawing o a lightning bolt. Instead, it now stretched across his forehead and eyes like an actual bolt of lightning. It branched over his eyes and the bridge of his nose. 

“What happened?” Harry asked quietly. 

“You started screaming and you froze up. Your magic was freaking out, I couldn’t even touch you until you passed out,” Draco was still staring at Harry's face in the mirror.

“Well, that’s not terrifying at all,” Harry muttered. 

“You’ve been out for a good four days,” Draco said. “You Gryffindors do have a flair for the dramatic,” Harry only offered an indignant. “Shut up, Malfoy,” as a reply. Hermione appeared around the corner of the doorframe, only hesitating a little when she saw his face.

“I’m so glad you’re awake!” She exclaimed, nearly toppling him over with the force of her hug. 

“Hey ‘Moine,” Harry said, gently wrapping his arms around her. 

“You can barely go two days without all the attention,” Hermione teased, even though Harry couldn’t miss the relieved glint in her eyes. 

“Not my fault,” Harry said innocently. Before anyone could reply, Madam Pomfrey’s voice sliced through the hospital wing. 

“There better be a bloody good reason that Mister Potter is not in his bed!”

“Uh oh…” Draco muttered, glancing at the two Gryffindors in front of him. 

“I was just looking at my new face,” Harry called back, stepping out of the bathroom. Ron was awake now, sitting up. Madam Pomfrey stood next to Ron, hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face. 

“You are not allowed out of this bed until dinnertime,” Harry put on his best pleading look, but she didn’t sway. 

“I feel completely fine,” Harry begged, sitting on the edge of the bed. Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. 

“In that case, do tell me just what happened to you,”

“I don’t-” Pomfrey interrupted him.

“It’s called ‘Magica Captionem’ and it's incredibly rare,” Harry blanched. “They are essentially seizures that grow a witch’s or wizard’s powers and the last time one that powerful has been recorded was with Merlin himself,” 

“I- Uh..” Harry couldn’t form a sentence in his brain, and he was vaguely aware that he was gaping like a fish. 

“My advice is that you lay down and get some rest,” This time Harry didn’t protest, and Hermione, Ron, and Draco silently walked out of the hospital wing. As soon as the door closed behind them, Draco and Hermione began conversing in hushed whispers. 

“The actual hell? I’ve never heard of that thing before,”

“I’ve heard of it, and it’s commonly associated with cursed objects,” Hermione replied. Ron stayed quiet. 

“I’d like to know how bad Merlin’s was, and if he had more after the first one,” Hermione sighed. 

“I’m sure if we looked, we could find something about Merlin in the library. Ron, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I know you have things to do at work,” 

“Okay. See you later,” He planted a kiss to her forehead and headed towards the doors in the opposite direction of the library. Draco and Hermione walked to the library in silence, and they split off to cover more of the library in less time. They had done this method several times over the course of last year and pored over the books together at the same table they always had. The duo burned through several candles before Hermione excitedly smacked Draco on the arm. 

“Merlin’s ‘Magica Captionem’ seizures came in a set of three, and he reported his power growing each time, but he delved deeper into madness with each passing day. He claims the cause of the seizures was a cursed book given to him by his eventual husband’s mother,”

“Does it say anything about how long he owned the book before the seizures started?” Draco asked when Hermione looked at him. She shook her head. 

“So, the first thing we should check is any gift books Harry has received from a woman with a son around his age,” Hermione said offhandedly, drumming her fingers on her chin. Draco sucked in a sharp breath, standing up so quickly his chair toppled over. 

“My mum gave him a book when he came over for tea about dark arts,” He whispered, eyes wide. 

“Oh my god, are you going to marry Harry?”

“Priorities, Granger,” Draco snapped and Hermione snickered. 

“Right right, what’s the name of the book?” Hermione was grinning cheekily and Draco was doing his best to act indifferent. 

“I’m not sure, but I know ‘dark arts’ is actually part of the title,” Hermione nodded thoughtfully. 

“When I give Harry a book, it usually stays in his trunk until he eventually forgets it, but I have a feeling that that’s not the case here,” Draco nodded blankly. 

“He started to set up his classroom the first day we got here, we could check in there first,”

“Or,” Hermione said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “We could do this,” She pulled out her wand and muttered “Accio Harry’s gift book,” They both waited in silence for several moments. 

“Granger, I don’t think-” He abruptly stopped his sentence as the library door swung open and a thick book flew right into Hermione’s lap. She looked at him with a smug smile on her face. 

“What was that, Malfoy?” She set the book on the table and flipped it open, brows furrowed in confusion when she saw a handwritten note in the front cover. “Merlin left a warning in this book,” She whispered. 

“Can we not just burn it?” Draco asked after he had finished reading the warning. Hermione shrugged. 

“The only cursed objects I’ve had to destroy were Horcruxes, and I don’t know if this would be any different,” Draco sighed. 

“One would assume I would know all about this,” Hermione snorted a laugh and closed the book. 

“We will figure out how to destroy it, and once Harry gets out of the hospital wing, he can help us research,”

“We just have to figure it out quickly, the students get here in five days and lessons start the day after that,” Draco grabbed the books about Merlin and set off to return them from where they had come from. Hermione wandered off to the restricted section. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Draco loosed a shaky breath. He’d done research and homework with Hermione many times, but none of them were about something this serious, plus Harry was in danger. 

“This is definitely not stressful at all,” Draco muttered. He had owled Hermione as soon as Harry had the seizure, and she had arrived at Hogwarts within the hour. Draco wasn’t sure how she had convinced the Headmistress to let her stay, but he was relieved. Draco put up the last book and headed off to find any books helpful in destroying cursed objects. Almost half an hour later, he returned to their table and plopped the stack of books he had gathered next to Hermione. 

“Welcome back,” Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes playfully and opened the first book, both of them preparing for a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry woke again, he was absolutely starving. Pomfrey gave him a once-over and let him go. Harry immediately headed for the kitchens, stomach growling loudly the whole way. 

A house-elf greeted him quickly, despite the fact that it was much past dinnertime and it was dark outside. The elf made a plate full of meats and fruits, insisting that Harry looked “very pale and sickly,”

Harry took the plate to the library, he knew without a doubt that Hermione would be there. He found her and Draco nearly hidden behind a mountain of books. Hermione appeared to be working while Draco was hunched over the table, asleep. 

“Hey,” Harry said, sitting in the chair across from Draco. 

“How are you feeling?” Hermione whispered, dog-earing her book and giving Harry her full attention. He ate an apple slice before answering. 

“I’m just hungry,” Hermione nodded sympathetically before she spoke. 

“We’ve been going over stuff on cursed objects. We have to destroy the book that Narcissa gave you,” Harry glanced at the mentioned book, which was resting next to her elbow. 

“There’s no way that thing is cursed,” Harry protested. 

“Look,” Hermione opened the book and turned it so Harry could read it. “Merlin left a warning for the next owner,”

“Well, I know, but-”

What do you mean you know?” Hermione exclaimed shrilly. Draco woke with a start. “How long have you known? Why didn’t you destroy it when you saw the letter?”

“Woah, Hermione, slow down a second. What’s going on?” Draco asked sleepily. Hermione glared at him. 

“Harry said he knew about Merlin’s warning in the book from your mum,” Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry huffed in annoyance. 

“I wanted to read the book first,” Harry said and Hermione laughed. 

“Well, either way, it’s causing issues for you so we have to destroy it now,” Daco said after Hermione had finished laughing. 

“But-”

“Oh, come on! This is like that book in sixth year!” Hermione exclaimed. Both Harry and Draco went silent. “And we all know how that turned out,” She gestured at Draco, who shifted in his seat. 

“Let’s just keep looking,” Harry muttered, pushing his plate to the side. He suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore. Hermione reopened the book she had been reading before Harry arrived. 

Draco watched Harry read through a book, but it seemed like he wasn’t actually attempting to read it. After a few minutes, Draco decided he wasn’t going to continue to torture himself any longer by watching him. 

“I’ll catch up with you lot in the morning,” He said, standing and pushing in his chair. Hermione gave him a confused look but didn’t say anything. Draco headed straight for his classroom rather than his dorm. He could always think clearly in a potions classroom environment. 

“Shit,” He whispered as soon as he closed the door behind him. “Shit, shit, shit,” He plopped into his desk and ran his hands through his hair. Draco grabbed a quill and parchment and started a letter to his mother. Well, he tried to. For some reason, he couldn’t get Harry off his mind. 

He got up and headed for his dorm. Trying to think about Harry right now was just making him tired. Plus, what Hermione had said about the book was making his brain hurt. Once Draco reached his portrait, he could hear arguing on the other side of it. He hurried in, but his dorm was empty. He curiously walked towards Harry’s side, where he saw two figures yelling. Harry was one of them, and he didn’t recognize the other guy. 

“Well that’s all fine and good, but that doesn’t excuse you for literally breaking into my room!” Harry shouted. Draco drew his wand. 

“I just want another chance,” The stranger pleaded. “I’m a nice guy and it’s not every day-”

“If the next words out of your mouth have something to do with sex, I’m going to hex you,” Harry interrupted, and the stranger’s face instantly turned red.

“Is everything okay?” Draco asked, carefully stepping into the room. Both occupants whipped around to face him. Draco noticed the stranger reach for his wand while Harry’s attention was on Draco. 

“This is Jason,” Harry said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. “He’s the one I went on the date with,”

“I see,” Draco said. Before anything else could be said, Draco was sent flying back into the wall. Jason grabbed Harry’s waist and yanked him to the floor, tearing a gash in his t-shirt. 

The room was spinning wildly around Draco, and he tried and failed several times to stand. The only thing Draco could really comprehend was that Harry needed help. 

Jason saw Draco finally succeed in standing, and sent Harry’s desk flying at him. Draco yelped when the desk hit his leg. His leg instantly buckled under him, and he knew it was broken. 

Harry swore loudly, and several different items seemed to be falling to the floor and shattering. Jason seemed to be chanting something, and as soon as he finished, the room fell silent. The only thing Draco could hear was his own breathing. 

He slowly sat up, crawling so he could see Harry. Harry was on his floor, blood dripping from his temple. His glasses were shattered and his shirt was in scraps, but he appeared fine. Jason was nowhere to be found. 

“The hell just happened?” Draco asked. Harry took in a shaky breath and sat next to Draco. He pulled out his wand and healed Draco’s leg before he said anything. 

“He was in here when I got up here from the library and he said he wanted another chance and all that crap,” Draco scowled. 

“Seemed like he didn’t have such noble intentions,” Draco stood, testing his freshly healed leg. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Nice understatement,” Harry said sarcastically. Draco looked around the room, taking in the giant mess. Papers had flown everywhere, scattering across the bed and floor. 

“Where’d he go?” Harry sat on the edge of his bed. 

“I have no idea. He just vanished, and I think I caused it,” Harry replied miserably and Draco paused. That was the last thing he had expected to hear, but the events of the past few days wouldn’t make it unlikely. 

“Would you rather just worry about it in the morning?” Draco could see the exhaustion on Harry’s face and body. Harry nodded and Draco walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Once Draco left, Harry tossed his glasses on the nightstand and flopped into his bed. He didn’t understand how Draco’s presence was so calming and almost warm. Harry rolled over, wrapping his blanket around him. He’d deal with everything in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry woke this time, it was because his head and body were aching. He drew the curtains closed and curled up in his chair again. He desperately wanted coffee and breakfast but the task seemed so overwhelming, and Harry could only stare at his mess of a room.   
Harry hated being alone for this reason. He knew he relied on other people too much, and that only tore him down even further. He wished Hermione was here. 

There was noise on Draco’s side of the bathroom and Harry desperately wanted his company but Harry couldn’t find the motivation to get out of his chair. He knew he scattered papers and upturned furniture in his room should be his first priority, but despite his brain yelling at him to get up, he couldn’t move. The bathroom door opened slowly and Draco walked in once he saw Harry was awake. 

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked. He moved a pile of papers and sat on the floor next to Harry’s chair. Harry wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Fine, I s’pose,” Harry mumbled and Draco raised an eyebrow, an expression of ‘Is that so?’ etched on his face. 

“For some reason, I think you’re bluffing,” Harry shifted in his seat, turning to face Draco more. 

“Just thinking about cleaning all this up makes me tired,” Draco considered this for a moment. 

“What do you need me to do?” Harry blinked at Draco, surprised. 

“I dunno,” Draco stood, dusting off his trousers. Harry definitely didn’t watch him in interest. 

“Then I’ll start with the desk,” Harry nodded and watched Draco upright the desk and begin repairing everything that had broken around it. After a few minutes, Harry stood and began collecting papers off the floor. 

“When are you supposed to have tea with my mum?” Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Saturday,” Draco turned and looked at Harry, who was still rummaging through papers. 

“You do realize today is Saturday, right?” Harry whipped around to face Draco. 

“No, it’s not,” Draco crossed his arms over his chest, watching Harry’s confusion in amusement. 

“I think I would know, you were the one who was unconscious for four days,” Harry scowled. 

“Very funny,” Harry huffed. “I always go over at 4:15 anyways,” Draco glanced at his watch. “Hey, you never answered if you were coming or not,”

“Why would I go? I can have tea with her any time I like, plus she enjoys your company,” Draco had returned his attention to the mess around the desk. Harry finally got his papers in order and set them in a neat stack. 

“Why wouldn’t you want to go?”

“If you really want me to go, I’ll go,” Draco said, laughing quietly, and Harry felt himself blush. Harry realized Draco had a really nice laugh. 

“I think it would be a nice surprise for your mum,” Harry said, half-heartedly glaring at Dracos back. `

“Bloody hell, you sound like an elderly grandmother,” Draco commented. Harry gasped dramatically, pretending to be offended. Draco laughed again and Harry grinned broadly, proud of his accomplishment. 

A gentle knock on the door turned their attention to the portrait door swinging open and revealing Hermione. She was levitating the burned remains of a book, and soot and ashes decorated her face and hair. Harry and Draco stared at the book while she stared at the mess of a room. 

“What the hell happened in here?” She asked, finally breaking the silence. Harry and Draco shared a look. 

“Harry went on a date with a stalker,” Draco said and Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione glanced at Harry, questioning if Draco was exaggerating. Harry only shrugged. 

“What happened to you? You look like you lost a fight with a phoenix,” Harry asked and Hermione sighed tiredly. 

“I ended up having to use fiendfyre to try and burn this thing, and it exploded in my face!” Harry scratched the back of his neck, trying not to laugh. 

“Well, did it at least work?” Draco asked. Hermione rubbed her face, smearing the ash even worse. 

“I have no idea, it burned me when I tried to touch it,” She sagged into the empty chair and let the book fall on the desk. Harry felt bad for making her worry about the book so much, she looked like she had stayed up all night. 

“Hermione, go on home and get some sleep,” Harry said. “You look like the dead,” She glared at him but stood anyway. 

“I’ll be back after I’ve had a nap and some food,” She warned. Harry wasn’t sure it actually was a warning, but he thought it would be safe to assume it was. As soon as she had left, Harry and Draco both reached for the book. However, when it touched Draco’s hand, it started glowing red-hot and he promptly dropped it, swearing loudly. 

Although Draco seemed to be talking, Harry couldn’t hear anything he was saying. Harry carefully reached out for the book. The book seemed to be calling out to him, and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing it and opening it gingerly. 

Harry’s head started burning horribly, but his hands wouldn’t follow the command to drop the book and get it away from him. He dimly heard Draco’s panicked yelling next to him and Draco finally reaching out and yanking the book away. Draco tossed the book on the desk and Harry stared at it in a numb shock. 

“I need to stop touching things,” Harry mumbled. Draco was staring at Harry, ignoring the stinging in his hand. 

“The bloody hell just happened?” Harry met his eyes, trying to gauge if Draco was upset. His eyes were wide, and that was the only thing Harry could focus on. 

“I have no clue. I couldn’t let go of it,” Harry loosed a shaky breath. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to smile reassuringly at Draco. “I’m fine now,”

“You’re as white as a ghost,”

“You don’t have any room to talk,” Draco huffed and rolled his eyes at Harry, but Harry had the feeling Draco was happy that he seemed to be fine overall. Harry summoned the rest of the papers from around the room and set them in a semi-neat pile on the desk. He then plopped in the chair and looked at Draco again. 

“I’m bored,” Harry said. Draco smirked and set down whatever he had been holding. 

“And what do you propose you do about that?” Harry shrugged. 

“I wanna go somewhere. Let’s go to Hogsmeade!” Harry stood and started looking for presentable clothes. 

“Have fun with that one,” Draco replied. 

“You idiot. Come with me. I was inviting you to come with me,” Draco looked at Harry, but Harry wasn’t paying attention. 

“I haven’t been to Hogsmeade since sixth year. I’m not welcome there,” Harry finally turned his attention to the blonde, who looked slightly embarrassed. 

“Are you just saying that? Cause you’re welcome anywhere you’d like to go,” Harry glanced at his bed, then back to his clothes. Draco pretended not to notice. 

“Not all of us are saviors of the world,” Draco said tiredly. “If I were to go, something bad would happen,”

“You don’t know that for sure though, plus it would be in your best interests to get some sunlight, you vampire,” Harry finally found the shirt he was looking for and put it on. 

“This is a trap,” Draco muttered to himself. “I suppose I’ll go. Butterbeer doesn’t sound too horrible,” Harry beamed at Draco, and Draco decided he’d never tire of seeing that smile on Harry’s face.


	9. Chapter 9

“I can’t believe you actually convinced me to come here. This place is tacky,” Draco commented and Harry smacked his arm. 

“You’re the one who almost bought the entire stock at Honeydukes,” Draco bit a chocolate frog delicately, pretending to ignore Harry’s comment. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry snorted a laugh. “Are we ever going to go to three broomsticks?” Harry stiffened when Draco said that.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” 

“What’s the matter with you?” 

“Nothing, let’s go,” Draco grabbed Harry’s arm as he tried to walk away. Harry sighed and turned back to face Draco. “Can we go somewhere else to get Butterbeer?”

“Three broomsticks is literally two steps away-”

“I don’t want to run into Jason. He works at three Broomsticks,” Draco dropped Harry’s arm quickly, looking over the top of Harry’s arm in mild alarm

“Might be a bit too late for that,” He pointed over Harry’s shoulder, and Harry whipped around to see the man in question storming towards them. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered. He grabbed Draco’s hand and apparated them both to the entrance of Hog’s Head. Draco opened the door and they both walked in, neither of them saying anything until they were seated. 

After just one look at each other, they both burst out in hysterical laughter. Harry could barely catch his breath long enough to order them both butterbeers. After several minutes, Draco finally spoke. 

“And here I was thinking you’d go pick a fight with him,” Harry snorted a laugh. 

“Oh, sod off. I only did that to you,” The waitress dropped off two large mugs of foaming butterbeer, and Harry grabbed his eagerly. 

“That warms my heart, Potter,” Draco teased and Harry flipped him off. They finished their butterbeers just as the clock chimed four. 

“We should go get biscuits for your mum,” Harry said as they walked out of the pub. 

“You brought biscuits last time,” 

“Well, yeah, but that was almost two weeks ago. Plus there’s only one place I can get them and I need more for my personal stash,” Harry argued. 

“Where’s the place then? Don’t tell me it’s in muggle London,” Draco sighed when Harry only kept walking towards the Hogsmeade apparation point. “I haven't been to muggle London in ages, Potter,” Draco caught up to Harry in two long strides. 

“It’s not bad, and we won’t be there too long you big baby,” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and apparated them again. Draco immediately stopped complaining when he smelled the baked goods. Harry found Narcissa’s biscuits quickly, and found his own after that. Draco had wandered off to the chocolates section. 

“Well, never would've guessed you’re the one with a sweet tooth,” Harry joined Draco looking at the expansive chocolate display. 

“I’m coming back here later when I actually have muggle money,” Draco said, putting a box back on the shelf. Harry picked it back up. 

“I have more muggle money than I know what to do with. I’ll get you a box of chocolates,”

“I don’t need you to buy me candy,” Draco stopped arguing when Harry turned to head to the counter. He rolled his eyes and joined Harry, who was being shamelessly flirted with by the clerk. 

“Well, hello,” the clerk handed Harry his change, giving Draco an indiscreet once-over. Draco wrapped his arm over Harry’s shoulder, giving the clerk an innocent smile. His eyes widened and she handed the bag to Harry silently. 

“That wasn’t necessary,” Harry said once they left the shop. Draco grabbed the bag from Harry and started to dig around in it for his chocolate. 

“But the look on her face was worth it,” Draco replied. _‘Plus you liked it, we both did,' _Draco thought. He stopped himself before the words escaped his lips. Harry held out his hand again and Draco grasped it, letting him apparate them both to the Manor.__

__Draco led the way to the dining room, where his mother sat idly reading the daily prophet. She looked at them in surprise, then a smile overtook her face as she enveloped both boys in a hug._ _

__“I’m glad to see you two,” She smiled at each of them fondly. “Harry, there’s another article in the prophet about you,”_ _

__“Of course there is. Was it published by Skeeter?” Narcissa handed Harry the newspaper after confirming that Skeeter had, in fact, published the article. Draco leaned over his shoulder and read the headline aloud._ _

__“Harry Potter and his mysterious new lover,” Draco couldn’t help but laugh at Harry’s annoyed grumbling._ _

__“Who is she referring to?” Narcissa asked, glancing at her son quickly. Harry set the newspaper on the table._ _

__“She was following me before I went on a date with a waiter from the three broomsticks,” The corners of Narcissa’s mouth quirked upwards. Draco began pouring tea for Harry and Narcissa._ _

__“She went off the radar for a long time after the triwizard tournament,” Narcissa said thoughtfully. Harry and Draco shared a knowing look._ _

__“Hermione threatened her a little bit,” Harry said, sipping his tea and watching Draco’s smirk. Harry reached in the bag and set the biscuits on the table, which earned a satisfied hum from Narcissa._ _

__“Students arrive on Monday,” Narcissa commented. Harry suspected she’d been counting down the days. Draco started to talk about setting up his classroom, Harry periodically adding sarcastic comments._ _

__Hours passed, filled with laughter, teasing, and eating. Harry felt at peace when he was here with the Malfoys, which is something he never thought he’d even consider.  
It was sunset when the two boys left, both of them certain they would never be hungry again. Draco apparated them to Hogsmeade this time, and he certainly didn’t crave Harry gripping his hand tightly and interlacing their fingers. _ _

__“How long have you been friends with her?”_ _

__“Last year. I sent her an owl to thank her for saving my life,” Draco gave him a questioning look and Harry chuckled, his mind elsewhere. “Back in the forest, she lied straight to Voldemort’s face and told him I was dead,” Draco’s jaw dropped._ _

__“She’s not even an Occlumens! How did she do that?” Draco asked incredulously._ _

__“I have no idea, honestly,” Harry tucked his hand in his pocket, holding the biscuits with the other. “She just asked me if you were alive and when I said yes, she told Voldemort I was dead,” Draco’s face flushed slightly. Harry noticed and grinned teasingly, bumping into Draco’s shoulder._ _

__“And you two just become best buds after that,”_ _

__“Damn straight we did,” Harry said, chuckling. Draco couldn’t help but laugh at Harry. “Are you ready for students to come?” Harry asked. Draco was quiet for a moment._ _

__“Yeah. I know the older ones are gonna be difficult, but I know this is the time to reinvent myself and I suppose the kids are a pretty good place to start,” Harry watched Draco as he spoke, excited that he was sharing this with him._ _

__“At least you’re not the only new Professor,” Draco hummed his agreement. “Besides, once those kids see how good you are at potions, you’ll be fine,”_ _

__“You’re very optimistic,” Draco said as they reached the heavy wooden doors to the castle._ _

__“Would have died in second year if I wasn’t,” Draco and Harry both laughed, thinking back to their second year._ _

__“Didn’t we duel in second year?” Draco asked. Harry’s brows shot upwards, then immediately furrowed as he tried to remember._ _

__“When you summoned the snake?”_ _

__“That sounds like something I would do,”_ _

__“I would say that I won that duel,” Harry said innocently, seeing how Draco would react. He only rolled his eyes, but he was fighting back a smile._ _

__“Of course you do,” They reached their portraits, and they both ducked inside, knowing the upcoming events were going to be very hectic._ _


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sat anxiously in his new spot at the staff table, watching the Great Hall fill up with faces both familiar and unfamiliar. Draco put a hand on his knee, earning his attention quickly. 

“Calm down, they’re just teenagers who idolize you,” Draco murmured. 

“We’re teenagers too,” Harry whispered back. Draco pulled his hand off Harry’s knee, and Harry instantly missed it. McGonagall finally walked in, a crowd of tiny eleven-year-olds following her. Excited conversations broke out, but they all fell silent when the Sorting Hat appeared. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” McGonagall said, and cheers broke out at her words. “After the first-years get sorted, I have a few announcements, then the Feast will begin. Mister Jaxton Ashby is the first to be sorted,” She called several names, and Harry tried to keep up with memorizing them, but he failed rather quickly. Draco shifted in his chair when the last girl got sorted into Ravenclaw. 

“The main announcement of the night is that we have two new Professors for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Harry and Draco both gave small waves to the crowd of cheering students in front of them. Draco suspected the cheers were for Harry. “Both of their classrooms have been relocated near the Transfiguration classroom. I will have leniency for lateness only the first two days, and after that, you are expected to be on time to each class,” McGonagall kept talking, but Harry was only half listening. He was preoccupied with scanning the students’ faces and trying to recall their names. 

“And with that final announcement, let the feast begin!” Chatter broke out yet again as food appeared on all of the tables and students and teachers alike began piling their plates high. 

“You look as white as a sheet,” Harry said to Draco, who seemed to be intentionally ignoring Harry.

“I always do,”

“Fine. You look terrified as fuck,” Draco gave Harry a halfhearted glare. He popped a grape in his mouth and chewed slowly. 

“I’m alright. And you have to watch your language, there are children around,” Harry elbowed Draco, who only smirked at him. 

“Prat,” 

“Don’t you know it,” Draco replied. Harry returned to his food, but he seemed to be pushing it around on his plate more than he was eating it. “And you say I’m the one that looks terrified,”

“At least you don’t have eleven-year-olds making goo-goo eyes at you,” Harry complained, changing the subjects. Draco’s amused smirk only got a huff from Harry. 

“Tough luck being famous,” Harry cleared his plate and put a slice of pumpkin pie on it. “It’ll die down after they all realize that you’re not interested in pedophilia,” Harry nearly choked on his pie from his sudden laughter. 

“That’s horrible,” Harry said between laughs. Professor Flitwick, sitting on Harry’s other side, looked over at the two. 

“It’s nice to see you two getting along,” He said cheerfully. Harry and Draco glanced at each other. 

“Well, I couldn’t help myself since he holds such a high opinion of me-” Draco teased. 

“Oh, shut up,” Harry interrupted, causing Draco and Flitwick to laugh while Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Minerva has high hopes for you two,” Flitwick said as if he was sharing a dark secret that nobody else knew of. “I do too, quite honestly,” He scooped a small bite of pudding onto his spoon and ate it daintily. 

“Thanks, Filius,” Harry said as soon as he realized he was done talking. A few minutes passed before McGonagall ordered prefects to lead the way to their respective House.  
Harry used the opportunity to sneak away and head to his dorm

\--

Harry stood in front of his class, twenty faces looking at him excitedly. Third years, at least, had gone to school with Harry for a bit so he knew some of their names. 

“Okay, let’s start off with this- who here has heard of a boggart?” Several hands shot into the air, but a notable amount stayed down. 

“Well, boggarts live in dark, closed spaces and they take the forms of a person’s worst fear. However, they can be banished with a very simple spell,”

“What’s your boggart look like?” Harry paused to consider.

“I haven’t seen one since my third year, but it was a dementor back then,” Harry said carefully. “There’s one in the cupboard behind me, but we’ll get to that after I teach you the spell,” Most of the class looked at the cupboard suspiciously. “Does anyone know the spell?”

“It’s riddikulus!” Harry nodded. 

“Good! Five points to Hufflepuff. There’s no specific wand movement, so once you know the word ‘riddikulus’ you know the spell,” Several students muttered the word to themselves. The cabinet containing the boggart rattled violently, tipping over. Harry barely managed to levitate the cabinet before it crashed on the ground. He righted it and placed a steadying charm on it. 

“Nasty one,” Harry said under his breath. “Along the wall is outlines of a boggart’s shape. Once you have practiced casting the spell, you can cast it against the boggart,” The room filled with the scraping of chairs and quiet conversations as the students split off to practice casting. A few minutes later, Harry called them back to their seats. 

“Now, the thing to be cautious about is that a boggart turns into your absolute worst fear. If you aren’t comfortable facing it, I won’t force you, but whoever defeats it gets five house points,” All but three of the students raised their hands, eager to be picked. Harry told them to stand, and he moved the desks to the outer edge of the room. A boy in the front row stepped forward, wand at the ready. Harry levitated the cupboard in front of the boy and unlocked it. 

Black smoke leaked out, and soft voices could be heard from inside the cabinet. The boy’s face had turned white, but he didn’t back down. A tall woman dressed in muggle clothes stepped out of the cabinet, holding a dirty young boy up by his arm. 

“Riddikulus!” The boy cried, and the woman found herself clothed in Darth Vader’s armor, but pink. Harry was reminded of Umbridge. Laughter erupted from the children, and the boggart fled back into the cabinet. Harry somehow got his entire class to participate, and he didn’t have to intervene at all. He righted the desks in their proper place and let the students have the remainder of the class off. Only moments had passed before they had all unanimously agreed they wanted Harry to face the boggart himself. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry couldn’t resist saying no, and he was curious himself. Harry unlocked the cabinet again, and it seemed to be several minutes before the boggart appeared. Ron stepped out of the cabinet, and confused whispers broke out across the room, but they fell silent when he began to speak. 

“I could never accept you like this! My mum can’t believe you would betray her like this, I mean falling in love with-”

“Riddikulus!” Ron’s hair and freckles turned green, and his words all turned to gibberish. The more he tried to talk, the more the laughter in the room increased. The boggart grew more hysterical and dove back into the cabinet. 

The class seemed satisfied with his performance, and he collapsed in his chair. His first class had been a success overall, even if it had left him thinking about certain things he’d rather not think about. He checked his watch again, and let his class go a couple of minutes early. He wanted a butterbeer now.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco didn’t realize that teaching classes would be so tiring, but he felt dead on his feet by the time his last class of the day was dismissed. He walked to his portrait, ready for a hot shower and sleep. He only had two classes scheduled for tomorrow, and they were both O.W.L. level classes. 

Of course, Harry was in the shower when Draco arrived. Draco knocked on the door to let Harry know he was there, a system they had established earlier. The water shut off right as Draco finished brushing his teeth, and Harry stepped out wearing pajama pants and a towel slung over his shoulder. That was definitely new and unexpected, but very much appreciated. 

“How’d your day go?” Harry asked before shaking the water out of his hair. Draco definitely didn’t use the opportunity to further appreciate Harry’s toned upper body, that would be crazy. 

“Tiring. Six classes, four of them back to back,” Harry gave him a sympathetic look. “My third years were talking about Boggarts though, is that what you did?”

“Yeah, and I did expelliarmus with the first year class I had,” Draco snickered. “Sod off, it’s useful,” Harry grumbled. 

“We all know you hold it in high esteem,” Harry flipped him off. “The kids I had all loved you,” Draco said after a moment. 

“They better have! Got up and fought the boggart in front of ‘em,” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“And why on Earth would you do that?” Harry shrugged and tossed the towel on a drying rack. 

“Haven’t seen once since Remus’s class and honestly, I was curious what form it would take,” Harry said, knowing exactly what Draco’s next question would be. 

“What did it take?”

“Ron was saying how I betrayed him and all the Weasley’s and stuff like that.” Harry tried to sound indifferent, and he was proud that his voice didn’t waver or crack.

“What for? You haven’t even done anything to even mildly inconvenience that entire household,” Draco curiosity was piqued since Harry’s boggart wasn’t what he expected it to be. 

“It’s not that big of a deal. Night, Draco,”

“Night,” Draco said to Harry’s retreating back. Harry’s door closed, and Draco sighed, gathering his clothes and getting in the shower. 

\--

Harry’s week was filled with rebounded spells, several students tearing holes in their robes, and one particular student who could not say a complete sentence without cursing. For some reason, Harry found himself drawn to Draco’s classroom after the final class on Friday evening. Draco appeared to be scrubbing the floor, and Harry cleared his throat to let him know he had company. 

“Wanna help clean up Veritaserum?”

“Not particularly,” Harry said, kneeling next to Draco and the giant puddle of liquid on the floor. He transfigured an abandoned quill into a rag and began helping Draco clean the mess. 

“How many house points did you take from that Alex Raas kid for swearing?” Draco asked, laughing at Harry’s dramatic reaction. 

“At least thirty,” Harry said, sitting back on his heels to think. 

“Tough crowd,”

“He’s annoying as hell,” Harry said, and Draco snorted. “Like, seriously, you’re twelve, now shut up and do your work,” Draco had stopped cleaning and mimicked Harry, sitting back on his heels. 

“Sounds like you had a fun time with him in your class,” Harry flipped him off, earning a smirk. 

“Shut up, or I won’t help you clean up the mess you made,”

“Sod off, It was that Creevey kid who made it,” Draco said. “The one who’s brother was the one with the camera who was obsessed with you,” Harry flushed and returned to cleaning the mess. 

“Dennis isn’t too bad,” Harry said, and Draco nodded his agreement. 

“He’s just awful at potions,” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his blunt statement. Harry finished cleaning the mess, and tossed his rag to the side. 

“McGonagall said yesterday that she’s been thinking about making me the head of Gryffindor,” Draco looked at Harry in surprise, who had a broad smile on his face. 

“She did that to me this morning, saying she wants me to be head of Slytherin,”

“Whoever gets promoted first is the winner,” Harry said cheekily. “I don’t even know who the head of Slytherin is right now,” Harry hopped onto one of the desks, feet resting in the chair. 

“Technically it’s McGonagall. She said she would make it be me at the Christmas feast,” Draco joined Harry on the desk, both of them ignoring the slight groaning coming from the weight. 

“I don’t know how she manages to do everything she does,” Harry said, and Draco hummed his agreement. Harry was trying to not get flustered at Draco’s close presence, and how he smelled like mint and metal. 

“If we both do end up being heads of houses, Quidditch matches sure will be interesting,” Harry’s head snapped up at the mention of Quidditch. 

“Gryffindor has won the house cup every single year since we came here. I think Gryffindor has this one in the bag,”

“Oh, you wish. Gryffindor doesn’t stand a chance now that McArthur graduated last year,”

“McArthur was decent. He’ll be easy enough to replace. Hell, Ginny was a better chaser than him,”

“True, but Weaslette graduated too if you haven’t noticed,” Draco quipped. 

“Oh really? How interesting, I didn’t know that,” Harry drawled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Draco chuckled. 

“Your sarcasm would make any Slytherin jealous,” Draco said. “I still can’t believe you were almost a Slytherin,”

“It’s not that big a deal,” Harry said, leaning his head on his knees and looking at Draco. 

“Well I know, just weird for me to think about,” Harry silently agreed with him. “Would’ve put us in a good light though,”

“How? I think it would have made things worse for me to be in Slytherin, honestly,” Harry said. 

“Having a Slytherin hero instead of a Gryffindor hero for once would not have made things worse for us, you bimbo,” Draco replied, halfheartedly rolling his eyes. 

“Well I mean, a lot of the support I got was because I was opposite of Voldemort in a lot of ways and me being a Gryffindor was a big differential thing,” Harry crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” Draco asked, not expecting an answer.

“I’ve put a lot of thought into a lot of things,” Harry replied, that sarcasm coming out again. “But, I think about the Slytherin thing a lot,” He admitted. A bell rang for dinner, and the two got up and headed to the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry knew it was going to be a long class when a large group of Slytherin girls walked in giggling giddily. He knew that these sixth-year Slytherins had potions with Gryffindors right before this class, but he had no idea what happened in Draco’s class that could have set them all in such a good mood. Once the last of his Gryffindor students trickled in, Harry walked to the front of the room to start class. 

“Professor, what’s Amortentia smell like to you?” Harry looked at the girl in surprise, noticing her clutching a small vial of liquid close to her chest. 

“I… I don’t know,” Harry admitted, knowing what was coming next. “I haven’t come into contact with it since my fifth year,” The girl extended the vial to Harry, instructing him to smell it. 

“If we have enough time at the end of class, I will,” Harry extended his hand, and the girl shook it, sealing their deal. “Good thing we’re working on nonverbals and I expect this lesson will stretch very close to the bell. The girl huffed in defeat, tucking the vial into her bag and drawing her wand. 

“I want you to start by getting into pairs and trying to cast a nonverbal shield. We’ve gone over the form multiple times, but you must remember to keep focused or your shield will fail. While you cast the shield, your partner will be casting sparks at you so we will know if your shield is efficient or not,” The room broke into a flurry of movement and conversations as people tried to get a partner and start practicing. The room soon filled with sparks, and a few successful shields. 

“You must produce five successful shields before we move on,” Harry said. “You earn house points if you can also do the sparks nonverbally,” The room fell silent, and Harry chuckled to himself. He wove his way through the students, coaching and making pointers. He was so immersed in his work that he didn’t notice Draco standing in his doorway until a student pointed him out. 

“Did you need something?” Harry asked.

“Yes. Entertainment and psychological therapy,” Harry barked a laugh, gesturing to his empty desk. 

“Unless you are very good at nonverbal spells, you’re more than welcome to watch me teach my class,” Draco’s face brightened slightly. 

“I’ve never cast a failed silent spell in my life,” Draco said, smirking. 

“By all means, I won’t reject your help,” Draco headed into the cluster of students, immediately helping a boy who seemed frustrated. With both Professors helping, the class finished the five shields quickly and looked at Harry expectantly. 

“Let’s move on to nonverbal offensive charms. We’ll start with the blasting curse. Sound good?” He got general hums of agreement. “I still want you guys shielding, but instead of sparks, it’ll be a little bit tougher to hold, and Professor Malfoy and I will be helping,”

“Never heard you refer to me as ‘Professor Malfoy’ before,” Draco whispered as the students got back into their partners and began practicing. Harry summoned cushions and levitated them in front of his wall in case someone’s shield failed. 

“Well, we’re in a class, and that’s the respectful thing to do,”

“How sweet. I’m swooning,” Draco replied, earning an eye roll from Harry. 

“Sod off,” Grinning, Harry stepped into the crowd of students and was soon pointing out mistakes and praising good performances. Once his half of the room was doing well, Harry glanced at Draco, who was demonstrating the proper wand movement to have the strongest shield. Harry watched him fondly until his attention was brought back to his students. As Harry predicted, his class ran nearly to the bell, but not close enough to get him out of his deal with the Slytherin girl. Draco sat in Harry’s swivel chair, and Harry plopped himself on his desk. With an audience of his class and Draco, Harry sniffed the Amortentia delicately. 

“Well? What is it?” Draco and the girl asked at the same time. They glanced at each other and grinned. 

“Well…” Harry smelled it again, fighting off a blush. “It smells like wood, chocolate, and mint,” He glanced at Draco, then screwed the lid on the vial, extending it to Draco.

“Absolutely not,” Draco said quickly.

“You’re in my classroom,” Harry replied. He tossed the vial to him, knowing he wouldn't let perfectly brewed potion go to waste. 

“Bastard,”

“Language,” Harry chided, much to the amusement of his class. Draco unscrewed it and smelled it, and his face lit up in a blush. Before Draco could start listing what it smelled like, the bell for lunch rang, and Draco quickly lidded the vial and handed it back to its owner. Once the classroom was empty, Draco turned to face Harry. 

“You are such a Slytherin-” Draco started, then cut himself off, face growing an even deeper shade of red. 

“Something the matter?” Harry asked innocently. Draco stood from the chair, sending it spinning wildly. He walked around the desk so he was in front of Harry, who was watching with a racing heart. 

“You know exactly what I smelled in that damned potion,” Draco said, his voice low. Harry gave him a curious look. 

“I actually don’t. However, since I listed off what I smelled in mine, you know exactly how attracted I am to-” Harry stopped his words as soon as he realized he was still talking. 

“Attracted to who, Harry?” Draco took a half step towards Harry. The bastard already knew. Draco leaned forward on the desk, hands on either side of Harry. 

“Tell me what you smelled,” Harry whispered, finally meeting Draco’s cloudy eyes. 

“The first thing was the Quidditch pitch,” Draco said quietly. “Then it was treacle tarts and then it was your damned shampoo,” Harry could barely breathe, the air seemed thick. 

“How long?” Harry asked, almost scared for the answer. 

“Too damn long,” Draco answered before slowly bringing their lips together in a shy kiss. Harry felt his world explode, and he tangled his hand in Draco’s hair, knowing that he’d gripe about it later.

Draco knew instantly he’d never get used to this, feeling Harry’s lips on his own sent his mind whirling crazily. Nothing Draco had ever known felt this natural, this right. When they finally pulled away for breath, both of them grinning childishly, Draco met Harry’s wide green eyes again. 

“Too damn long,” He whispered, pulling Harry back in for another addictive kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

For some reason, Harry was waking up in the hospital wing again. The white lights burned his eyes, but he ignored it and sat up. 

“The hell?” Harry snatched his glasses off the nightstand, and something flitted to the floor. He carefully picked it up, revealing it to be a folded piece of parchment.   
_‘You’ve had another seizure. Hermione came and has been covering your classes and we have both been trying to find a way to destroy that book. I don’t know when you’ll wake up, but I thought you would want to know what happened. -DM’ ___

__Harry stood and made his way to the bathroom, clutching the letter tightly. As soon as he saw his reflection, he wished he had stayed in bed. His new scar had branched out even more, spreading across his cheeks and down to his neck. The previous scarring was more defined and any hope of it fading was now gone._ _

__“Harry James Potter!” Madam Pomfrey screeched. “Why are you out of bed again?”_ _

__“I’m in the bathroom,” Harry said, his voice raspy. Pomfrey appeared behind him, looking shaken up, but her expression softened when she saw how upset Harry was._ _

__“Now, my dear, I’ll get you some pepperup potion,” Harry nodded and followed her out. “Draco and Hermione have been in here quite a lot,” She said, rummaging through shelves full of potions and bandages._ _

__“How are they doing? I hope she’s not having too hard of a time managing my classes,” She located the pepperup potion and poured a small amount into a paper cup._ _

__“When they last left, Hermione was going to teach and Draco said he was going to the library,” Harry downed the entirety of the potion in one go._ _

__“I have to go then! I have to teach,” Pomfrey looked at him sternly._ _

__“I’m only letting you go because I don’t have authority over you to make you stay. Don’t strain yourself, Harry,” Harry nodded, marking an ‘x’ over his heart. With that, he rushed to his classroom, startling Hermione when he opened the door._ _

__“What are you doing here?” She asked, crushing him in a hug. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“Relax, Mione, I feel great,” Hermione sighed, but he could tell she was still worried about him. “Now, what were you all going over?” Harry turned to look at his class for the first time and gathered that he had first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins._ _

__“Knockback jinx,” His answer came from a loud, boisterous girl that reminded Harry of Ron._ _

__“Okay, How are you guys feeling about it?”_ _

__“They’ve been doing wonderfully,” Hermione said from his right. “You’ve done a good job with all your students,” She said, much quieter._ _

__“I’ve got nothing on you,” Harry replied. “Well, let’s see how you guys have been doing,” Knowing the routine, the class stood and the desks slid to the walls. “Whoever casts the strongest knockback gets ten house points,” The class formed a general single-file line with Harry and Hermione facing them._ _

__“They’re not casting at you are they?” Hermione whispered, looking at the line then back at Harry._ _

__“They always do,” Harry replied. “Oh don’t give me that look, I shield myself,” Harry knew Hermione didn’t agree, but she didn’t push the matter any further. Harry cast a large shield over him, Hermione, and his desk and nodded for the first student to go._ _

__Several minutes later, Harry righted the desks and awarded ten points to Slytherin. His class dismissed and he turned to Hermione, who had a stern look on her face._ _

__“You should be resting, Harry,” She said, gathering papers off Harry’s desk. “I can manage to teach your classes a bit longer,”_ _

__“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should have to,” Harry argued. ”Besides, I am completely fine,”_ _

__"You had another seizure!” Harry sighed. “And your scar got worse, you’re white as a sheet, honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if your scar isn’t the only thing getting worse,”_ _

__“‘Mione, I’m seriously okay,” She sighed, rubbing her face tiredly._ _

__“Let’s go meet Draco. He’ll be in the library till lunch,” Harry quickly agreed, and the duo made their way to the library, reminding Harry of their eighth year._ _

__Draco had collected an impressive stack of books next to him and had two of them opened in front of him. Harry and Hermione sat in the chairs on either side of him._ _

__“Bloody hell, you scared me. How are you feeling?” Draco asked, eyes trailing over Harry’s new scarring. “Holy hell, you’re pale,”_ _

__“Fine,” Draco raised an eyebrow, not believing him. “You two! I’m serious, I feel perfectly okay,”_ _

__“If you say so,” Draco said. “So, check this out, according to this,” Draco pointed at a paragraph in his book and began reading aloud. “If a cursed item has latched onto a person’s soul, you must treat the item as if it were a Horcrux,”_ _

__“Fiendfyre destroyed Voldemort’s Horcruxes, though,” Hermione interjected, and Draco nodded._ _

__“This says that the first method to destroy it will never work, and the second method must be performed within six weeks, or else the person will never be saved,”_ _

__“Well that’s ominous,” Harry said after Draco finished reading. Hermione tried to hold back her grin, but she ultimately failed._ _

__“So, we could get a Basilisk fang from the Chamber or we could see if we can find where the Sword of Gryffindor is,”_ _

__“My last fang broke in half on the trip up here,” Hermione pursed her lips in concentration._ _

__“It’ll be easiest to just go and get another one. I have to get back to work though, so you two might have to get it without me,” She decided, and Draco and Harry nodded._ _

__“We’ll be okay, I’m sure Ron misses you,” Harry teased as he stood to give her a hug. She stuck her tongue out at him in reply. Once she left the library, Harry helped Draco reshelve the books he’d gathered and they headed for Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.  
“I haven’t tried to open it since the battle,” Harry said once they were standing in front of the sink. Draco only watched as Harry closed his eyes and began speaking in Parseltongue._ _

__“Bloody…” Draco didn’t finish his sentence, he was too distracted by gaping at the tunnel that had opened in front of him._ _

__“Come on,” Harry grabbed his hand and jumped onto the slide, dragging Draco behind him. They crashed together at the bottom, covered in dirt and dust._ _

__“This place is disgusting,” Draco said._ _

__“Not any worse than the Slytherin Common Room,” Harry said, heading over to the skull of the Basilisk. He broke several fangs off, tucking them carefully in his robes. Draco had wandered to the edge of the room, peering down one of the tunnels._ _

__“And you’re the only one who can open this place?” Draco's voice echoed slightly._ _

__“That we know of. Unless another Parselmouth comes to Hogwarts,” Harry sat on the ground and watched Draco investigate the place. “Hey, how long was I out?” Draco turned and started walking back towards where Harry was sitting._ _

__“Just over a week,” Harry’s leg was bouncing. “You sure you’re okay?” Draco asked, glancing at his leg and finally sitting next to him._ _

__“Yeah, just seeing my scar get worse wasn’t really what I wanted to see,” Harry laughed humorlessly. He leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder, and Draco wrapped his arm around him._ _

__“Lots of people have scars on their faces,” Draco said. “Besides, now that we know how to destroy the book, it won’t get any worse,” Harry didn’t reply, and Draco let the silence settle over them._ _

__“We should get back up,” Harry said, but he didn’t move._ _

__“We’ll get that book taken care of,” Draco’s voice was soothing, and Harry just nodded slowly. Draco stood, pulling Harry up with him. “I think you’ll feel better, love,” Harry silently pulled Draco’s hand into his own and led him down the tunnel Hermione created to lead back to Myrtle's bathroom._ _

__Lunch was about to start when the two finally emerged. They cleaned the dirt off their robes and headed for Harry’s room. The book was lying innocently on the desk, surrounded by a pile of ash._ _

__“Do the honors,” Draco said quietly, stepping back slightly to let Harry pull the fang from his robes. Harry held the fang over the book and paused for a moment. Just when Draco thought Harry wasn’t going to be able to destroy it, he slammed the fang down and red mist seeped from the book. Harry gasped, stumbling backward. His face was regaining its normal color, and the book seemed to be deflating on itself._ _

__“That felt good,” Harry tossed the fang onto the desk, bringing Draco in for a hug. Draco’s chin rested on top of Harry’s head, and Harry decided he never wanted to leave Draco’s arms._ _


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was proud of how smoothly his classes had been running, and he’d fallen into the rhythm of his schedule quickly after returning from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey still gave him concerned glances across the staff table at meals, but he couldn’t be bothered. 

He’d been in high spirits since the book got destroyed, and his good mood had spread across the school. 

“It’s nice to see you actually looking healthy,” Draco murmured in his ear at lunch, spearing an apple slice on his fork. 

“How sweet of you,” Harry replied.

“I’m serious, you prat,” Harry grinned at Draco, who rolled his eyes. “When's your next class start?”

“Two,” 

“Would you help me set up? My shelves are a complete mess and I can’t get ready for my next class and arrange them,” Harry shrugged. 

“I’ll only do it if you’ll go to Hogsmeade with me again,” Harry leaned back in his chair, watching Draco’s cheeks turn pink. 

“Tough trade. I might have to get back with you tomorrow on that,” Draco replied, trying to fight off the blush. 

"Oh, shut up, we both know you need another opportunity to buy out the entire stock of chocolate frogs at Honeydukes,” 

“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” Draco speared another apple slice and bit it off his fork while Harry laughed. 

“How many cauldrons do you need to set up?” Harry asked. 

“Fourteen. They’re brewing skele-gro for Poppy and I need them in pairs so they don’t screw it up as bad as they usually do,” Harry nearly choked on his drink, and Draco couldn’t help laughing. 

“I heard that, Draco,” McGonagall said from Draco’s right. Both boys erupted in laughter again and McGonagall ultimately failed in concealing a smile. 

“Let’s go set up your classroom,” Harry put his fork on his plate with finality and pushed the plate away from him. Draco followed suit and they walked to the potions room in easy conversation. 

“Oh geez, your shelf _is _a mess,” Draco just looked at Harry with a deadpan expression.__

__“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed it before. Thank you for pointing that out to me,” Harry crossed his arms and sat on a desk, facing Draco._ _

__“And to think I offered to help you,”_ _

__“Sod off, I asked for your help,” Draco took half a step closer to Harry, who only looked at him expectantly._ _

__“Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?” Draco smiled softly, tilting Harry’s chin up and kissing him gently. Harry pouted when Draco pulled away._ _

__“We have things to do,” Draco reminded him._ _

__“Such great motivation,” Harry grumbled, sliding off the table and wandering off in search of Draco’s cauldron stash. He eventually found a closet stocked full of cauldrons, old and new. He picked the cleanest-looking ones, dragging them to the desks until he had fourteen in neat rows._ _

__He had just gone back to close the closet door when a voice behind him made him jump._ _

__“Finished quickly, didn’t you?” Draco hugged Harry from behind, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. Harry hummed contentedly._ _

__“You smell nice,” Draco chuckled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry’s face flamed as a result of the action, even though he tried to act indifferent._ _

__“My class starts soon,” Draco said quietly, and Harry turned around in his arms to face him._ _

__“They can wait,” Harry replied, kissing Draco to prevent him from replying even though Draco was right. Draco met him with equal eagerness, though it ended quicker than both of them would have liked._ _

__“I’ll see you later, love,” Draco said, and Harry slipped out of the door and into his own classroom. He still had forty-five minutes before his class started, but it was double in his N.E.W.T. class and Harry felt it was time for them to test their dueling skills._ _

__He set himself to making a list of acceptable spells, and before he knew it, forty-five minutes had flown by and his class trickled in the door._ _

__“I know you guys are going to have a lot of fun with today’s lesson, I have to make up for those boring lectures I’ve put you through recently,” His class chuckled excitedly as the list of spells appeared on the blackboard behind him._ _

__“These are the spells that are accepted in a N.E.W.T. exam duel. Find a partner and you will one pair at a time. The winner of each duel will progress until there is one person left, and if time allows, we will see about the winner dueling me,” Chatter immediately broke out, and his students scattered about, trying to find a partner._ _

__The first pair stepped to the middle of the room, and at Harry’s countdown, began their duel. Harry called encouragement for both partners and did so with each pair that dueled. He kept the winner written down until they were down to the last two._ _

__The entire class was in a state of excitement as the last two students fired spells at each other nonstop, and Harry even found himself on the edge of his seat. When a winner finally emerged, Harry applauded as the two shook hands. The class’s celebration was short-lived when Draco peeked his head in the doorway._ _

__“The hell was going on here? You lot sounded like banshees,” Harry chuckled and righted his desks._ _

__“Duelling,” Harry said cheekily. “Much more fun than whatever the hell you were doing in there,” Draco rolled his eyes._ _

__“Whatever,”_ _

__“Instead of me dueling Professor Potter, you should duel him, Professor Malfoy,” All eyes in the room turned to the girl who had just won the final duel. Harry grinned wickedly when Draco gaped at her._ _

__“You do realize that’s violating about seven different rules right?” Draco asked, but he was pulling out his wand._ _

__“You’ve never cared about that before,” Harry drew his wand and stepped around his desk while the class cheered. “Just don’t tell McGonagall,” Harry once again pushed the desks to the walls._ _

__“Scared, Potter?” Draco asked, an excited glint in his eye that only Harry could recognize._ _

__“You wish, Malfoy,” They both fired at the same time, sending sparks flying across the room. Harry quickly threw up a shield and fired a barrage of silent stunning spells. Draco managed to redirect them and shot Harry with a steady stream of silent disarming spells and knockback jinxes._ _

__Their spells often collided, raining sparks colorful down on the spectators, much to their delight. Draco finally hit Harry with a disarming charm, and he grinned, showing the wand to Harry teasingly._ _

__“Flipendo!” Harry exclaimed, somehow knowing he could perform this spell wandlessly even though he’d never done it before. Not expecting it, Draco flew backward into the pile of cushions and landed on the floor in defeat._ _

__“Should I even ask how you did that?” Draco asked, standing up and handing Harry back his wand._ _

__“I have never done that before in my life,” Harry looked at his class, most of whom were staring at Harry in adoration at his display of raw power. “You guys are dismissed. I’m serious when I say don’t tell McGonagall,”_ _

__The classroom emptied quickly, and Harry rushed over to Draco as soon as the last student closed the door._ _

__“You're not hurt, are you?” Harry asked, holding Draco at arm’s length away in order to check him for injuries._ _

__“Harry, I’m not hurt,” Draco chuckled. “Besides, that was awesome! I can’t even pretend to be mad at you for that one,” Harry grinned, relieved._ _

__“Glad to hear it. I have two more classes before my day is over so unless you want to hear lectures about pixies and vampires-”_ _

__“Oh hell no,” Draco interrupted. “I’d fall asleep. Besides, I’ve got the Creevey kid again in half an hour so I need time to mentally prepare myself for that,” Harry smiled softly before pressing a chaste kiss to Draco’s cheek._ _

__“Have fun with that. I’ll see you afterward,” Draco smiled and headed back to his own classroom._ _


	15. Chapter 15

Harry opened the door to Draco’s room, intentionally making as much noise as humanly possible. Draco was still in bed, tangled in a giant pile of blankets. 

“What?” Draco grumbled, burying his face in the pillows. Harry plopped himself on the bed next to Draco. 

“You owe me a date to Hogsmeade,” Harry said cheekily, starting to pull the blankets off of him. Draco managed to save one blanket and wrapped it around himself tightly. 

“Twenty more minutes,” Draco said through a yawn, he still hadn’t even opened his eyes. Harry curled up next to him, draping his arm around Draco’s waist. 

“Ten,” Harry countered, and Draco finally cracked his eyes open. Harry grinned and winked at Draco dramatically. 

"Fifteen?” Draco rolled so he was facing Harry. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon,” Harry replied, brushing the hair out of Draco’s eyes. “And I actually thought you’d be an early bird,”

“You must be really daft if you thought that,” Draco said, closing his eyes and settling closer to Harry. 

“You’re like a cat,” Harry decided after a moment. Draco didn’t move, but he snorted a laugh. 

“Fuck off,” Draco smiled softly. Harry entertained himself by playing with Draco’s hair until he had apparently fallen back asleep. Fifteen minutes came and went, but Harry decided to let Draco sleep. Besides, he was comfortable. They laid there nearly an hour until Draco finally woke up on his own. He rolled onto his back stretching and yawning while Harry watched. 

“Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty,” 

“You’re one hell of a Prince Phillip,” Draco replied, letting Harry lay nearly on top of him. Their legs were tangled together in the blanket, chests flush with one another. 

“Will Hogsmeade finally be graced with your presence?” Harry waggled his eyebrows. 

“I suppose,” Harry’s resulting smile brightened the whole room, in Draco’s opinion. “It’ll be crowded there though, are you sure you want to be seen with me?” Harry laced his hand in Draco’s and gave it a squeeze. 

Harry’s reply was affirmative, even though most of it was muffled by Draco’s chest. Draco climbed out of the bed and quickly got dressed in presentable clothes. Harry wolf-whistled appreciatively when Draco swapped his pajama pants for trousers. 

Finally, the two were walking the all too familiar path to Hogsmeade. The sun shone brightly overhead, drawing many students out of the castle and in various spots across the black lake and courtyard. 

Their first stop was three broomsticks, after carefully scouting the inside to make sure Jason wasn’t working. They got a booth in the corner and went through several mugs of butterbeer, chatting and flirting animatedly.

Harry had to let himself be dragged out of the pub because Draco insisted “No, I’m not going to buy the entire stock of chocolate frogs, I just like Honeydukes,”

“I’m well aware you have a sweet tooth,” Harry quipped, listening for Draco’s huff of laughter. 

“Sod off,” Draco replied as they walked in, the bell tinkling daintily overhead. Draco immediately headed for the chocolate section while Harry wandered around the store, picking up various candies and cakes. 

After deciding he wanted a treacle fudge, Harry returned to the chocolate section only to find Draco staring at a random spot on the shelf, looking like he was trying to keep his temper. 

“Skeeter’s here,” Draco whispered as soon as he saw Harry. Harry’s jaw clenched and he looked around the store, trying to locate the reporter. Her back was turned to them, but she was in the next aisle over. 

“If you go out through the employee’s exit, I’ll pay for the candy and meet you outside,” Harry whispered, watching Skeeter as she slowly moved through the aisle. 

“She’ll see you,” Draco whispered back. He was glaring down at the back of her head. 

“Would you rather her see you?” Harry retorted. “Besides, she won’t bother me as much if I’m in an area like a candy shop,” Draco sighed in defeat and handed Harry a few packages of different chocolates. 

A dramatically staged gasp behind Harry drew both of their attention to the reporter, who was pulling her quill and notepad out of her crocodile-skin purse. 

“What a fabulous surprise!” She exclaimed, flipping her notepad open with a devilish grin on her face. She turned her attention to Draco, who was now empty-handed and had almost escaped. 

“Skeeter, we don’t want to talk to you,” Harry snapped, and she only glanced at him and sent him a falsely-sweet smile. 

“Your turn will come soon, Mister Potter,” she said over her shoulder. “Mister Draco Malfoy, I can’t help but notice that this is the first time you’ve been spotted in Hogsmeade, and with none other than the boy who lived, no less,” Harry grabbed Skeeter by her arm and turned her roughly in the direction of the door. 

“One more word out of you and I’ll march down to the Ministry right now and report you for stalking and harassing,” Harry’s voice rose in volume slightly. “And as an unregistered animagus, which will cause you to lose your journaling license,”

Harry glanced around her shoulder, glad to see that Draco had vanished. Skeeter had paled and her notebook and quill had made their way back into her purse. 

“Good day, Potter,” She snapped, glancing around her to make sure no one had heard their exchange. She walked out of the store quickly and Harry paid for the candies and exited out the back in search of Draco. 

He was leaning against the building, his expression a mix between annoyed and sad. Harry wordlessly handed him one of the chocolates he’d bought and Draco accepted it. 

“She shouldn’t bother us for a while, at least,” Harry said bitterly. “I’m sorry I dragged you out here and that happened,”

“Not your fault she’s a snoop,” Draco said quietly. “Don’t worry about it, if she does publish an article, it’ll be based on her imagination,” Harry snickered.

“Do you want to go back to the castle or stay out here?” Draco pretended to consider, pulling Harry close to him. 

“We have to be back to the castle before dinner according to McGonagall. Did you hear her mention having a meeting?”

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Harry murmured against Draco’s lips. Neither of them noticed a figure passing by quickly, now armed with the critical photograph she needed in order to publish a scandalous article in the Daily Prophet.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry walked to breakfast in high spirits, even though Draco was still asleep when Harry left. He was greeted at the staff table with smiles and waves, and he poured himself a steaming mug of coffee, even though he didn’t usually drink it. 

Mail came a few minutes later, interrupting breakfast with hundreds of letters and copies of the Daily Prophet. A letter was dropped in front of Harry, and the writing on the outside was unmistakably Ron’s. 

_‘Mate, I know you aren’t subscribed to the Daily Prophet, and Skeeter is up to things again. She wrote an article about you having a secret romance with Malfoy. There’s a picture of you two snogging outside of a building, and it’s plastered everywhere. I figured this letter would be the first you’ve heard of it. Ginny’s shaken up about you ‘moving on’, which I think is a load of bollocks. Honestly, Hermione said she has known you fancied him for a long time, so I guess I don’t have much room to be surprised at you. Just don’t do anything too stupid and tell him if he hurts you I’ll break his face and make him unable to have children  
-your favorite person in the whole wide world, Ron’ ___

__Harry sent down the letter in shock and promptly asked Sprout if he could borrow her copy of the newspaper. She agreed, and with sinking horror, he realized that Ron had not been exaggerating in the slightest._ _

__The entire front page was covered with a picture of Harry and Draco outside the building, and the story was entirely about Draco’s past, how Harry and ‘threatened an innocent reporter just doing her job’ and how Draco’s negative influence over the Golden Boy was a danger to all of wizarding society. Much to Harry’s chagrin, there was a whole paragraph about the development and changes in his scar._ _

__“You can take that copy if you need to,” Sprout said gently, pocketing a small pile of galleons. “Might wanna tell Draco that he’s on the front page again,” Harry nodded dumbly, standing quickly and rushing out of the Great Hall. As soon as he’d slipped through the staff exit, whispers broke out even more excitedly._ _

__Harry nearly ran to Draco’s room, startling him awake for the second day in a row. Noticing Harry’s upset expression, Draco sat up and threw the covers off him in a heartbeat._ _

__“What’s the matter?” Harry showed Draco the newspaper helplessly with a quiet “I’m so sorry,” Draco read the article with furrowed brows, and he tossed it on his bed once he was done._ _

__“I’m quite flattered that she believes I have that much influence over you,” Harry just flopped on Draco’s bed._ _

__“I thought you’d be upset,” Harry admitted when Draco didn’t say anything else. “I mean, she’s dragging you horribly,”_ _

__“I am upset,” Draco said. “At Skeeter though. Not even you can control what she does with a camera and a quill,”_ _

__“Well, I’m the one that dragged you out there in the first place,” Harry argued and Draco rolled his eyes and sat next to Harry._ _

__“I wouldn’t have gone if I wasn’t okay with people knowing,” Draco gently kissed Harry in reassurance. “There’s just going to be a lot of attention from the students,”_ _

__“That was bound to happen anyway,” Harry said, letting Draco start to kiss his neck. “Mmm… You’re gonna leave something if you keep doing that,” Harry’s voice was nearly a gasp._ _

__“Good,” Draco breathed, urging Harry farther onto the bed. Harry complied, letting Draco straddle him while he continued to earn small gasps and moans from Harry._ _

__Draco sighed irritably when an owl tapped on the window. He peeled himself off of Harry and opened the window, letting the bird rest on his forearm._ _

__“It’s my mother,” Draco said, untying the letter. He opened it and Harry watched in anticipated silence. Draco’s face didn’t show any negative emotions aside from an affectionate “She’s such a wise-ass,” after he’d finished reading._ _

__“What’d she say?” Harry stood and peeked at the letter over Draco’s shoulder, which proved quite difficult since Draco was a whole head taller than Harry._ _

__“Talking about how she called it and now we owe her dinner now,” Harry laughed as Draco shook his head fondly._ _

__“I wonder how many conversations you must have had about me for her to come to that conclusion,” Harry grinned wickedly when Draco’s face went a deep shade of red._ _

__“Oh please,” Draco said, trying to brush it off. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t have conversations with your folks about stunningly handsome men such as myself,” Harry smiled ruefully._ _

__“Right...” Draco looked at Harry in confusion, silently asking for an explanation. “I wasn’t exactly appreciated at my aunt and uncle’s house,” Harry said._ _

__“What? Is it because they were muggles?” Harry nodded, sighing softly._ _

__“I lived under the stairs in a cupboard until they found out that the Ministry knew. Then I got moved to my cousin’s spare bedroom but I was in charge of all the cooking, cleaning and gardening,” Harry explained quietly. “I’ve come to terms with it by now, I lived at Ron’s during the summer for as long as I could,”_ _

__“Holy shit, Harry,” Draco said, wide-eyed. “All those times I said you had it easy…”_ _

__“If I remember correctly, I hexed you for saying that once and you shut up after that,” Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood. Draco’s smile didn’t quite meet his eyes, but he let the matter drop. “Would you come to Hagrid’s with me? I told him I’d keep up with him but I haven’t done too good on keeping my promise,” Draco nodded and quickly changed._ _

__Most of the students hadn’t migrated outside yet, which Harry was silently grateful for. Harry suspected Draco wouldn’t have been bothered, but Harry also knew he wore his emotions on his sleeve more than Draco did._ _

__Harry knocked thrice on Hagrid’s door, paused and then knocked once, paused again then knocked twice. Draco gave him an odd look, but Hagrid’s booming voice from inside stopped him from speaking._ _

__“Jus’ a second Harry!”_ _

__“You did not make up a secret knock with Hagrid,” Draco was laughing and Harry just smiled at him._ _

__“I did,” Harry said. “It was mainly because I noticed a lot of students would play pranks on him by knocking and running, so I made up that one so he’d immediately know it was me,” The door swung open, revealing a grinning Hagrid with his apron and an oven mitt on._ _

__Hagrid gripped the two boys in a tight hug, his beard tickling the top of Draco’s head._ _

__“It’s good ter see ya’ boys,” Hagrid said, opening the door wide for them. “I jus’ finished makin’ some tea, wouldja like some?” Harry nodded once he’d sat on the much-oversized couch. Draco sat in a chair across from him and was immediately accompanied by Fang._ _

__“Awe, he’s not scared of you,” Harry teased. The dog jumped into Draco’s lap completely, resting his head on the arm of Draco’s chair._ _

__“Holy hell, he’s heavy,” Harry burst into laughter, which earned an irritated glare from both Draco and the dog._ _

__Hagrid bustled back into the room, holding three steaming mugs. He tried to lure Fang off of Draco’s lap with the promise of meat, but the dog didn’t even bat an eye at his offers._ _

__“I sure am glad ya’ came ter see me today, I was jus’ ‘bout to write ya’ a letter sayin’ I’m retiring after this year,” Hagrid said once he’d given up on moving the dog. Harry nearly dropped his mug in surprise._ _

__“What? Why?” Hagrid sighed as if preparing to tell Harry something that he shouldn’t._ _

__“I’m gon’ move up to Scotland. I can’t keep up wit’ all these lessons, and I reckon it’s time to give Charlie Weasley this position. Poor lad’s been after it for years,” Hagrid said._ _

__“We’ll miss you, Hagrid,” Harry said gently. “Expect Christmas cards from me,”_ _

__“Can’t break tradition,” Hagrid guffawed, nearly spilling his tea. Harry glanced at Draco, who had taken to scratching behind Fang’s ears._ _

__“I think it’s hilarious that Fang picked Draco to use as a pillow,” Draco rolled his eyes._ _

__“It’s cause he knows me,” Draco replied, not taking his eyes off the snoring dog._ _

__“How?” Hagrid asked, surprised. Draco finally glanced up, appearing slightly embarrassed._ _

__“Every time I went through a box of Bertie Bott’s, I’d leave him the ones that were flavored dog food,” Hagrid and Harry both burst into laughter at Draco’s explanation._ _

__A knock echoed through the tiny cabin, effectively stopping all the laughter. Hagrid hurriedly opened the door to reveal McGonagall._ _

__“I need to speak with you two,” Hagrid hauled a reluctant Fang off Draco’s lap, and watched the two boys walk towards the castle with her._ _


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m not calling you in here to discuss what’s on the front page of the Daily Prophet,’ McGonagall said, sitting gracefully in her oversized armchair. “I want you two to become heads of houses,” Harry could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from Draco. 

“When?” Harry asked. He was acutely aware of Draco looking at him. 

“I was planning on doing it for you two after everyone returned from Christmas break. But, I’ve realized that since Quidditch matches are about to start, I can’t possibly be running two houses at the same time,”

“We’d be glad to,” Draco said smoothly, tucking his hand in his back pocket. McGonagall smiled proudly.

“I expect to see you both at every house match. I encourage friendly competitive behavior from all of my Professors in order to set a good example,” McGonagall held eye contact with each of them for a beat. 

“I was already planning on going to every house match,” Harry said dramatically, throwing an even more dramatic wink at McGonagall. 

“Is that so?” Draco drawled. “When’s the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?” Harry pursed his lips theatrically and McGonagall raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide her amusement. 

“It’s today,” McGonagall said when Harry failed to come up with an answer. “I will make the changes to the staff roster and inform Gryffindor and Slytherin before the match,” Harry nodded. 

“We’ll see you later, then,” Draco said politely, turning on his heel towards the door. 

“You boys earned me nearly 50 galleons,” McGonagall smugly said to his retreating back. Harry’s face lit up in a blush and he muttered a quick “Goodbye” before turning and following Draco. 

“What time does that match start?” Harry asked as the portrait door swung closed behind him. 

“Two,” Draco said. A group of students walked by, nearly everyone in the group gave Harry and Draco suggestive glances. Harry somehow managed to fight a blush. “I have to grade essays,” Draco said, heading off in the direction of his classroom. 

“Ugh, that’s so boring,” Harry grumbled. “I hate grading essays,”

“You also hate _writing _essays,” Draco pointed out. They both walked into Draco’s classroom, despite the fact that Harry had no intention of helping Draco grade. Harry sat in one of the student desks and laid his head on his hands.__

__“Wake me up when it’s time to go,” Harry mumbled. Draco nodded, dipped his quill in his inkwell, and marked on the essay at the top of the pile._ _

__\--_ _

__Harry was gently woken by hands on his shoulders and whispering in his ear. He tiredly put his glasses back on and gave Draco a sideways grin._ _

__“The match starts soon,” Draco said softly. Harry’s attention snapped awake, and he stood and strode to the door._ _

__“Five galleons that Ravenclaw wins,” Draco looked at Harry, a smirk playing at his lips._ _

__“It’s not professional to bet on-”_ _

__“Oh shut up,” Harry said, laughing. They walked into the nearly empty corridor, their footsteps echoing across the walls._ _

__“Hufflepuff is going to win anyway,” Draco said, innocently examining his nail beds. They reached the doors leading to the pitch, suddenly surrounded by students._ _

__They took their seats in the commentator’s box just as the teams were making their grand entrance on the pitch. Harry had never been up here before, and the environment was surprisingly competitive. There was a large bid going on between who would win, and Harry nudged Draco and they both entered it._ _

__“And Hooch with the countdown to start the match!” The commentator was a Slytherin girl who’s name Harry had finally memorized as Reanna. She kept talking animatedly through the start of the match, and the crowd was very responsive to her, which Harry was glad to see._ _

__“Looks like you’re losing five galleons,” Harry whispered to Draco as Ravenclaw scored again, pulling them ahead by ten points._ _

__“They’re ahead by one goal,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. “That’s going to change in literally thirty seconds,” Draco gestured to the pitch to prove his point, where a Hufflepuff chaser was racing towards the goalposts._ _

__“Another ten points to Hufflepuff!” Reanna exclaimed, and Draco just gave Harry a look that said ‘told you so’. “That brings the score to fifty to forty, Hufflepuff in the lead,”_ _

__“Oh, look, there's the snitch,” Harry said offhandedly and pointed near the Gryffindor stands, where the Gryffindor students had gone batshit crazy, pointing and yelling hysterically. Both seekers immediately raced for the golden snitch, bumping into each other in an attempt to veer the other off-course._ _

__The crowds of students from all four houses were apparently engaged in a deafening screaming match with each other as the two seekers drew closer and closer to the snitch. Cheers broke out from the Hufflepuff stand while the Ravenclaws let out a collective disappointed groan and went quiet._ _

__“Damn,” Harry whispered while Reanna rattled off the stats of the game, including a final score of two hundred to forty. Draco smirked smugly, gathering his winnings from the betting pool._ _

__“Sounds like a loss to me,” Draco grinned when Harry smacked his arm. The students were trampling each other in an attempt to clear the stands._ _

__“At least I can count on Gryffindor for a guaranteed win,” Harry replied coolly, standing and heading for the exit of the commentator’s box. They walked out with no destination in mind, ending up at a bench on the shore of the black lake as they continued debating about each house’s quidditch teams._ _

__They talked until the sun had dipped low across the horizon, setting the school in dark reds and blues. Students were still milling about lazily, there was nearly an hour till curfew, and the Hufflepuffs were still celebrating their underdog victory in the courtyard. Harry watched them celebrate for a moment, then glanced at Draco, who was lying across the bench with his head in Harry’s lap, and Harry knew that this is the peaceful happiness he’d craved for so long._ _


	18. Chapter 18

“Professor Potter!” A student named Alexis called as she strode purposefully into the DADA classroom, attracting the attention of her classmates and the teacher in question. 

“Miss Muerello,” Harry said politely, already fearing her shenanigans. She was a fifth-year and a well-known snoop, rival to Pansy Parkinson, according to Draco. 

“How was your weekend?” She asked knowingly. Harry sighed and had to fight back a sarcastic eye roll. 

“Take a seat, Miss Muerello, we have things to do,” She huffed in annoyance and plopped in her chair, but Harry didn’t miss the looks his class gave each other. 

“Unfortunately for you guys, I have to lecture about something very boring and I almost fell asleep making the lesson plan, so humor me and at least pretend to be excited about the Unforgivables,” Harry grinned wryly as his class immediately perked up. 

He stepped to the side so they could see his blackboard, which was filling itself up with notes. He dove into the lecture, trying to be as detailed as possible without scarring these children for life. He always got awkward trying to teach about the killing curse, he felt like it brought him unwarranted attention. 

“So, in conclusion, don’t cast any of those spells, please. Any questions?” Harry swore internally when several hands went up, this was not a normal occurrence in this class. 

“What does it feel like to be under the Imperius curse?” Harry scratched the back of his neck. 

“Well, everything in your mind just gets really quiet, except for one single, strange voice that isn’t your own telling you what to do. And you just want to listen to that peaceful voice and do whatever it tells you, no matter how little sense it makes to you,”

“So then how do you throw it off?” 

“For me, I just did the opposite of what the voice wanted. For example, if it wanted me to start tap-dancing, I’d tell myself to lay on the floor. The voice gets frustrated, and suddenly, it isn’t so alluring to listen to it anymore,”

His class watched with great interest as he struggled to find a better explanation, but the boy who’d asked the questions seemed satisfied. Only two more hands were up, Harry told himself that he could handle this. 

“Then how’s it feel to be under Cruciatus curse?” Harry swallowed hard, and he paused for a moment before answering. 

“At first, everything feels hot,” Harry said. “Your bones feel like they’re on fire, it feels like you’re breathing fire, and your throat and body are melting inside you,” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “If you’re under it long enough, you start to lose feeling in your limbs. You won’t know it, but you’ll be clawing desperately at yourself, trying to get it off,” 

“Have you ever been under it that long?” Came a shy voice from the back of the room. 

“How do you think I’d know what it feels like to be under it that long?” He nodded at the last person with their hand up. 

“I’ve gotta follow the pattern. What’s it feel like to be under the killing curse?” Harry smiled ruefully. 

“When it hits you, it’s like ice,” Harry walked to his desk and leaned on it, arms crossed over his chest. “And your mind instantly knows that something is wrong, but everything is moving so slow, and suddenly you’ve hit the ground and everything’s just dark,” His class watched him with wide eyes, and several students had gone a few shades paler. 

“But, dying is quicker and easier than falling asleep. Are there any other questions?”

When nobody moved, he dismissed them and sank slowly into his chair while they hurriedly left. He knew Draco was teaching right now, so he propped his feet on his desk and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. It was moments like these when Harry was forced to look at his life as if it were a series of accomplishments. 

“Professor Potter?” Harry looked up tiredly, surprised to see one of the Ravenclaw boys he’d just dismissed standing in the doorframe, clutching his bookbag nervously. 

“Mister Schroeder, what can I help you with?”

“Well, it’s something rather personal,” He paused, fidgeting. “How did you figure out that you liked guys?” He blurted, face turning red immediately after. Oh. _Oh._

____

____

“Well, for me, when my mate Ron would talk about how attractive certain women were, and I realized that I rarely agreed with him,” The boy-Adam-nodded, cautiously stepping into the room and taking a seat in one of the desks. “It took a long time, but I realized I wasn’t seeing those attractive qualities in women because they were more masculine-type traits,”

“So like, was it the way that girls acted or how they looked? Or both?” Harry drummed his fingers on his chin. 

“I’d say it started with looks and developed into me just not being able to see myself wanting to be in a relationship with a woman in general,”

“How did you tell your friends?” Harry chuckled fondly at the question. 

“I didn’t really,” Adam grinned, finally appearing more relaxed. “I’m sure they had their beliefs about it, but in all honesty, that newspaper was the first confirmation that anyone got,”

“Thank you, Professor,” Adam said, standing. 

“Anytime, kiddo,” Harry replied, watching the door swing closed, and he felt strangely proud of himself for helping Adam. He sat in silence for a moment, his mood already drastically changed. 

A crowd of students passed by his door, heading away from the potions classroom. Harry leaped up as soon as they’d passed and headed for the room. 

Draco was sitting in his chair, absentmindedly sucking on the tip of a quill while he stared at a stack of papers. 

“I officially hate teaching about the Unforgivables,” Draco’s eyes snapped up, and he tossed the stack of papers and his quill onto his desk. 

“I think the only person to enjoy doing it was Barty Crouch Jr,” Draco replied somewhat sympathetically. 

“He just wanted to cast them, in my opinion,” Draco cocked his head to the side, scowling. 

“That’s one of the lectures I remember rather vividly,” Draco murmured. “That man scared me shitless already, and that stunt he pulled with that spider didn’t help,” Harry chuckled dryly. 

“I remember that it took Neville ages to calm down after it. He wouldn’t leave the dorm for almost three days,” Harry said. 

“Oh, I bet! I’ve never even had it cast on me and it makes me squeamish,”

“Yeah, well, so do hippogriffs,” Draco glared at Harry, who was messing with the quill Draco had set down earlier. 

“Shut up,”

“My next class starts soon. I’ll see you at lunch,” Harry kissed Draco, then headed back to his own classroom so he could prepare himself for a repeat of the Unforgivables lecture.


	19. Chapter 19

Hagrid ended up retiring earlier than he was scheduled to, due to an injury from a creature Hagrid wouldn’t name, although Harry was fairly certain it was something illegal. Charlie officially joined Hogwarts staff after Christmas, and Harry really couldn’t be happier for him. 

“This is magnificent, isn’t it Harry? I thought I’d never be coming back to this old place,” Charlie had only a few things in common with Ron, and one of them was his habit of talking through a full mouth. 

“I’m glad you were able to get that job,” Harry said earnestly. “Do you know where you’re gonna start with lessons?” Charlie shrugged, finally swallowing his mouthful of food. 

“Hagrid said he left his notes for the next few lessons in his hut,” Draco said from Harry’s left, and Charlie perked up even more. 

“Did he? I’ll have to check that out,”

“Hang on, when did he say that?” Harry asked, looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye. 

“You were teaching,” Draco replied. “Besides, I was giving him a gift before he left,” Charlie interrupted with excited rambling. 

“I hope he hasn’t started dragons yet,” Charlie said thoughtfully. “Do you know if he has?” Harry shrugged. Charlie finished his breakfast, then slipped out of the Great Hall. Harry peered through the window and saw him nearly skipping towards the hut through the half-melted sludge. 

Large groups of students began migrating across the Great Hall, some leaving, others finding their friends from other houses and joining them. 

“It’s nice to see them acting a lot more unified than we ever did,” Harry commented. There seemed to be a very intense game of ‘never have I ever’ going on between the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Draco hummed his agreement. 

“Kinda makes you wonder how different everything would have been if we were like this,”

“Like if I would have shaken your hand all those years ago,” Harry grinned cheekily when Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, that too,” Draco said. A sudden outburst of laughter and cheering drew everyone's attention back to the Gryffindor, where one girl sat surrounded by her friends, beet red. 

“Wonder what she just admitted,” Harry murmured, watching intently. Draco chuckled to himself. Cheers and applause broke out when another girl reached across the table and kissed her. 

“Apparently something gay,” Harry grinned at the comment as he watched the entire Gryffindor table completely riot at the new development. Draco leaned forward in his chair suddenly, squinting. “Wait, is that the Rios kid?”

“You have got to learn people’s first names, Draco,” Harry chided. “And yes, it’s Adrianna,” Draco swore, looking at McGonagall, who was giving him a smug look. 

“Dammit, I owe her ten galleons,” Draco fished the coins out of his pocket and handed them to the Headmistress. 

“She has a serious gambling problem,” Harry said, watching Draco fake-pout dramatically. 

“She just knows _everything _that goes on around here,” Draco sipped his pumpkin juice. “Merlin, look, Flitwick is giving her some too,” Draco swore again, louder this time, and Harry burst out in laughter when McGonagall heard this time and gave Draco her signature eyebrow-raised look.__

__“Then I better win the bet I made with her about Adam Schroeder,” Harry said after he’d caught his breath._ _

__“At this point, there’s absolutely no hope for you winning. She’s won every single bet she’s entered, even including all of the House matches,” Harry paused, thinking back._ _

__“Shit, you’re right,” Draco pushed his empty plate away from him. “I bet twenty galleons on that one,” Draco gave Harry a sidelong glance._ _

__“Why on earth would you ever do that? You’re going to be out twenty galleons,” Harry sighed and stood, making for the staff exit. Draco followed, and they walked to the DADA classroom together._ _

__“What the hell is he doing?” Draco pointed through Harry’s window, where Charlie was sprinting at full speed across the courtyard, appearing to be chasing an escaped creature. Harry snorted a laugh as Charlie leaped forward, barely managing to catch the creature with his left hand._ _

__“Don’t tell me he did all that for a crup,” Harry said, squinting. Draco stepped closer to the window._ _

__“He indeed did that for a crup puppy,” Harry smiled, sitting in his chair. Draco leaned on the wall, facing Harry. Harry smiled fondly when he noticed that Draco was wearing the most relaxed expression he’d ever seen._ _

__Harry stood back up, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and resting his head on Draco’s chest. Draco hummed softly, one hand around Harry’s shoulders, the other running through Harry’s hair._ _

__“This is nice,” Harry murmured, words slightly muffled by Draco’s shirt. Draco pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Harry’s head._ _

__“Yes, it is,” Draco replied, taking a deep breath. Harry felt Draco lay his chin on the top of his head._ _

__“What are we gonna do when school lets out?” Draco stiffened and his hand stopped in Harry’s hair._ _

__“What do you want to do?” Draco said cautiously._ _

__“Move in with me,” Harry looked up at Draco earnestly and Draco’s eyebrows shot up. That was not what he’d expected to hear Harry say at all._ _

__“Are you sure?” Draco was watching Harry’s face carefully._ _

__“Deadly serious,” Harry said. “I love our relationship, I love spending time with you and making fun of you,” Harry paused. “I love everything about you, Draco,” Draco closed his eyes tightly, letting the words hang in the air for a moment._ _

__“I love you too, Harry,” Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “So damn much,” Harry was playing with the hair at the nape of Draco’s neck. Draco captured Harry’s lips, letting his hands rest at Harry’s hips, and pulled Harry towards him ever so slightly. He could feel Harry smiling softly into the kiss and Draco couldn’t help but try to memorize this moment._ _

__They both knew that there was nothing more either of them could ever wish for. They’d both found happiness in the darkest of places, because they’d found light through each other._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final chapter! Don't worry, I've almost finished an epilogue for you guys because I couldn't leave out Teddy.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry held Teddy on his hip while the toddler focused on changing his hair color to jet black. Andromeda had a ‘family emergency’, as she explained to Harry in a hurry. Not even Molly had been able to watch the poor kid, so Harry and Draco had to trade-off with Teddy-duty between classes. 

Harry had tried several times to get through his lecture on Grindylows, but it seemed that the toddler’s main goal of the day was to distract Harry in every way he knew how. 

“Now, Grindylows are incredibly rare, as I’m sure you’ve learned from Professor Weasley and-”

“Harry,” Teddy whined, dragging out the end of Harry’s name for an impressive amount of time. When he determined he had received Harry’s undivided attention, he pointed at the floor. Harry sighed and put Teddy on the floor, helping him balance while he got used to supporting his own weight. 

“If he comes near your desk, make sure he doesn’t fall, please,” Harry said. “I’ve pretty much given up on this lecture,” A small group of students immediately made their way to the floor, forming a big half-circle around Teddy, who was delighted by the new attention. 

“How’s it going in here?” Harry hadn’t even noticed that Draco had come into the room. 

“I’ve determined that I’m going to get absolutely nothing done for the rest of the week,” Harry said. He and Draco joined the students on the floor, and Teddy immediately ran to Draco and plopped in his lap. 

“I heard that you’re a distraction,” Draco said to Teddy, who giggled in reply while his hair gradually turned Malfoy-blonde. 

“Noooo,” Teddy cried dramatically, reaching up and pulling at Draco’s hair. Draco made a face at Teddy, earning an exciting laugh from him. Teddy jumped out of Draco’s lap and headed for Harry, crashing into his chest and wrapping his little arms around the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Well hello,” Harry said. Teddy giggled softly, letting Harry carry him. Harry carefully stood and walked to his desk, Teddy’s head resting on his chest. 

“That has got to be the fastest I’ve ever seen him fall asleep,” Draco said as Harry eased into his chair, watching Teddy for any signs of him waking up. 

“He does it at the most random times,” Harry replied, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on his desk. “He can pass out in five seconds at any point of the day _except _for when I try to put him to bed,”__

__The small crowd of students that were sitting on the floor had migrated to the front of the room, still watching Teddy with great interest._ _

__“You should bring him to class more often,” Harry and Draco both laughed at that, nearly waking Teddy._ _

__“I don’t know how I’d make you guys do your work,” Harry said._ _

__“I think that’s the point, love,” Draco replied coolly, and laughter went throughout the class._ _

__“Shut up,” Harry rolled his eyes. “This is why he never falls asleep on you,” Draco raised an eyebrow._ _

__“At least he’s been cooperating when I put him to bed,” Harry closed his eyes, pretending that he didn’t hear Draco’s very valid point._ _

__“How long do you two have to take care of him?” Harry cracked an eye open to search for who’d asked the question._ _

__“Honestly, no clue,” Harry said, yawning. “It’ll be chaotic when he finally comes to Hogwarts,” Draco chuckled as he realized how accurate Harry’s statement was._ _

__“Poor kid’s not going to be able to get away with anything,”_ _

__“He’s a metamorphmagus, Draco,” Harry retorted. “He’ll get away with plenty if you ask me,”_ _

__“Coming from someone who got away with everything,” Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes at the same time._ _

__“Shut up, I’m taking a nap,” Harry closed his eyes again, letting a small smile through when he heard laughter from his class._ _

__“You owe me five galleons if you fall asleep in that chair,” Draco said, surprised when Harry didn’t reply. “Holy hell, did he actually?”_ _

__“He looks asleep to me,”_ _

__“In that case, tell him I said he owes me twenty galleons if he falls asleep in the chair,” Teddy shifted contentedly in Harry’s arms, thumb in his mouth and a puddle of drool working its way onto Harry’s shirt._ _

__“Harry?” All eyes turned to the door, where McGonagall was standing. “Where’s- is he asleep?” Draco turned back to Harry, smirking._ _

__“He and Teddy are both passed out,” Draco answered. “Being the responsible adult I am, I have been watching over his class,” McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him._ _

__“I came to volunteer to watch Teddy, but if he’s asleep…” McGonagall watched the two sleeping boys. “If you don’t charm his hair a different color, I’ll be very surprised at you,” Draco grinned, pulling his wand out of his pocket._ _

__“That was next on my agenda,” McGonagall smiled._ _

__“Good, good. Make it Slytherin green and I’ll split ten galleons from Filius with you,” Draco laughed, and did indeed turn Harry’s hair green, although he’d never admit how much it suited him._ _

__“Are you ever going to stop making bets?” Draco asked and McGonagall scoffed, pulling a small slip of paper out of her robes._ _

__“I have not lost a single bet this entire year, and I have a bet with Poppy about how many I can win over the course of the school year,” It was Draco’s turn to raise an eyebrow._ _

__“What do you get if you win that one?”_ _

__“Something more valuable than galleons,” McGonagall refolded the paper and tucked it back into her robes. “If you need me to watch Teddy, I’ll be able to,” She turned on her heel and vanished._ _

__“Wait, does she make bets on us?” Draco’s attention turned back to the students, who were now looking at him to answer the question._ _

__“Oh, we all do,” Draco said cheekily. “It’s very entertaining, even though McGonagall has drained all of us of at least a couple hundred galleons,”_ _

__“Does anyone care to explain to me why my hair is green?” Harry was desperately messing with his hair as if that would make the spell wear off._ _

__“Class dismissed,” Draco called, smiling at Harry innocently._ _

__“Bastard,” Harry grumbled affectionately._ _

__“Aw, I love you too,”_ _


End file.
